Falling
by The Sand Demon's Fire Demon
Summary: Will's cousin doesn't let anyone in, but there's one person who can see right through her and she hates it, because everytime she lets someone get close she gets hurt, but he gets closer, can she finally let herself trust again?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sky High belongs to Disney I only own my character**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

I tuned out the lecturing Principal before me, I was once again sitting in front of Principal Kennedy of Kingstown School for Gifted Teens, aka super school. 

I sat there unemotionally.

Just like I did last year when he told me my parents were dead.

Now I'm sitting here again as he tells me I'm expelled.

I used to be a model student, perfect grades, perfect friends, perfect parents, perfect boyfriend, _perfect life._

Then my world crumbled before my eyes, my parents were killed by a Super Villain, my grades slipped from A's to F's, my friends stopped talking to me as I locked myself in my room, my boyfriend dumped me for the same reason.

Everything broke.

So I lashed out at everyone and everything, I got into fights, destroyed things, ignored all orders sent my way, I did what I wanted when I wanted, I didn't care about anyone else because that's how you got hurt.

I got a tattoo, it was a dagger with blood dripping from it, I wanted to show my strength, it was on the bottom of my back, just above my butt.

I got my nose pierced, but I only ever wore a simple diamond nose stud in it.

My Aunt Rachel gave up at this point, but kept me because she felt she owed to my parents, to her sister.

But getting expelled was the last straw and that's why I'm currently standing on a doorstep in Maxville, looking out of place in my gothic clothes and chains, I had on a black mini skirt that reached mid thigh and had chains hanging down from the top of it, the silver chains reached my knees and the cold metal rested against my bare skin comfortably. On my top half I wore a black tube top with an off the shoulder fishnet shirt on top, the sleeves reaching the middle of my palms and on my feet I had knee length, flat, black, suede boots with large silver buckles on the tops of them.

By my feet was a bag that clearly said 'no one gives a damn'.

I sighed and knocked on the door in front of me, scooping my bag into my hand as I heard my cousin's questioning voice:

"Amaya?"

I turned and saw Will and a group of people staring at me.

"Hi," I muttered as the door was yanked open and I was pulled into a hug.

I didn't like people touching me.

"Can you get off me!" I shouted, pushing Josie Stronghold aka my Aunt off me, dropping my bag in the process.

Yeah, I was Steve Stronghold's aka the Commander's niece, my father was his big brother.

"It's good to see you dear, we would've taken you in sooner, but Rachel thought it best to keep you in your old scho-is that a nose ring?!" Josie cried.

I raised an eyebrow, "yeah," I said slowly.

"What on earth persuaded you to do such a stupid thing?!" Josie demanded, hands on hips.

"Quit acting like my mom," I hissed coldly, clenching my fists as I felt fire and lightning tickling my palms and the wind whipped round me, making my dark brown hair fly around me violently.

"But, how could you do that? It could've scarred!" Josie wailed.

"So could getting a tattoo, but that didn't stop me," I shrugged, the wind dying down to a slight breeze again, the fire and lightning threatening to let loose stopping as I pushed my anger back down inside me.

"Excuse me?" Josie asked weakly.

"Yep," I smirked, turning and pulling down the back of my skirt slightly, showing my dagger tattoo to her, "like it? I designed it myself."

Will and his little friends were gaping, except one smirking guy.

He looked so out of place with my cousin and his bright friends, he had black hair with a single red streak, he even wore an awesome leather jacket _and_ he had flame tattoos on his wrists.

I turned back to shocked Aunt as my Uncle appeared and grinned at me.

"Hey," I waved, a fake, bright grin on my face.

"Hey there, Amaya," Steve said, going to hug me, but I quickly stepped back.

"No hugging, don't like people touching me," I shuddered, picking my bag back up.

"Hey, 'Maya," Will said, I turned to him and he smiled, "I want you to meet my friends, this is Layla-" he pointed to a girl with deep red hair, brown eyes and smile on her face as she waved at me, I just nodded, Will continued, "-Zach-" this guy wore neon yellow, _neon yellow_, oh god it hurt my eyes, "-Ethan-" he was a little nerdy looking guy who wore bright orange, what is with these people and wearing lethal to the eyes clothing? "-Magenta-" this girl wasn't actually so bad, she wore dark purple mainly and I therefore didn't go blind as I nodded to her, "-and Warren," Will finished as I nodded to the guy with the flame tattoos.

"Hey," I mumbled, "I'm Amaya."

"Yeah, Will told us about you," Layla smiled, "it's nice to meet you."

I just nodded.

Again.

"Amaya, come on, I'll show you your room and you can unpack," Josie called.

I sighed and headed into the perfect little suburban house after Josie.

Life in Maxville, how thrilling and exciting it'll be.

Not.

* * *

I'd just finished unpacking as someone knocked on my door, I rolled my ocean blue eyes. 

"Yeah?" I called and the door opened to reveal Will and his friends, I raised an eyebrow.

"We were wondering if you wanted to come to the Paper Lantern with us?" Will asked, "it's a restaurant and since you're coming to Sky High I tho-"

"Woah, wait hold up," I said over his monologue, "when did I agree to go to Sky High?"

"You don't know?" Will gulped as he saw my dark expression.

"I am not going to Sky High," I hissed, "I got expelled from my last school and I'm not going to another one."

With this I slammed the door shut on them and kicked the bedside cabinet harshly, then yelping as pain throbbed into my big toe.

Unlike my father, Uncle and cousin, I wasn't invincible.

Someone knocked on my door again.

"What?!" I snapped, throwing the door open using wind as I pulled off my boot and sock, checking my swelling big toe, I looked up and saw Warren, I glared, "can I help you?" I asked coldly, wincing as I touched my big toe.

"You know, it's rude to slam doors in people's faces," he said unemotionally and I could feel his dark smoky eyes boring into me as I checked my toe.

"What's it to you?" I spat, standing then falling back onto my bed as pain shot through my toe, "shit," I hissed softly, watching my toe swell rapidly.

"I think it's broken," Warren commented, still standing in my doorway.

"Wow, so observant," I muttered sarcastically, "now, are you here for any particular reason other than to annoy the hell out of me?"

"Actually Will asked me to talk to you 'cause he thinks we're alike," he smirked.

I laughed coldly, "oh yeah, why's that?"

"'Cause you're a cold bitch who locks everyone out because you're afraid of getting hurt," he stated bluntly.

I stared at him, I didn't like how he saw through me like that, he just laid everything out, no one got in.

No one.

"Go away," I ordered icily.

"You know, you're scared of getting hurt by letting people in, but you're hurting right now, and the only person who's doing that is you," Warren said, then following my order and leaving me alone.

I stood and started limping to the door, so I could get downstairs and sort out my broken toe.

But as I exited the room, I tripped and started to fall, I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable pain that was to come.

But I found myself in a warm pair of arms.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the person who's caught me.

You know, I was really beginning to hate Warren, he was bloody well everywhere!

"Thanks," I mumbled grudgingly, pulling out of his hold and starting to the stairs, I just had to stumble.

Life is a bitch.

Though I learnt that a long time ago.

Warren caught me…..again.….and picked me up.

I stiffened.

"Put me down," I ordered.

He started carrying me down the stairs.

I struggled.

"Put me down!" I said, louder this time.

"Hold still, or do you want more damage?!" he growled angrily.

"PUT ME DOWN!!!" I shouted furiously.

No one was allowed to touch me.

My shout brought my Uncle, Aunt, cousin and his friends to the foyer just in time for them to see me lightning bolt Warren in the chest, sending him flying back and me landing on the floor with a sickening crunch.

I'm not sure, but I think I just broke something else.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think?**

**Good or bad?**

**Should I continue with it?**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!!**

**I love reviews, they make me happy!!**

**Anyways, I don't own Sky High, I only own Amaya.**

**On with the story and enjoy!**

* * *

"You blasted me into a _wall_ and you want me to apologise to you?!" Warren shouted angrily. 

I just glared.

"I told you to put me down!" I yelled back, we were currently leaving the Supers Hospital where my arm and toe had just been healed and Warren had had a check over to make sure I hadn't done any lasting damage.

Unfortunately I hadn't.

"And I don't like people touching me!" I continued, ignoring the stares from passer bys, "so apologise!!!"

"I am not apologising for trying to help," Warren growled.

"Well I'm not apologising for blasting you into a wall," I retorted, glaring icily at him through my ocean blue coloured eyes, "I told you to put me down, you didn't listen, that makes it _your_ fault."

"You're one crazy bitch, you know that?" he hissed.

That was the last straw.

"AND YOU'RE AN EGOTISTICAL, GOOD FOR NOTHING, WEAK, LITTLE TWAT-BAG!!!" I screamed angrily, clenching my fists as he glared hatefully at me.

"I AM NOT WEAK OR LITTLE OR GOOD FOR NOTHING OR EGOTISTICAL OR A TWAT BAG!!!" he roared.

Okay he wasn't little, he was towering over me right now, I just had to be a head shorter than him.

"YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE!!" I screeched, kicking him in the shin and storming away.

"YOU'RE A BITCH!!" I heard him shout at me, "WHO'S TERRIFIED OF THE WORLD!!!!"

"I HATE YOU!!" I retorted, turning round to glare at him, the wind swirling round me, the earth shaking slightly.

"Trust me," he spat, pushing past me, "the feeling mutual."

I fought down the lightning and fire threatening to escape my hands and ran in the opposite direction to the asshole they call Warren…..whatever the hell his last name is!

* * *

Hours later found me sitting on a park bench, rain plummeting down on me as I glared into space, shivering uncontrollably and not having enough warmth in me to create fire to heat me up. 

Life's a bitch.

Though I learnt that a long time ago.

I wrapped my arms around myself as I let the tears I had been holding in for a entire year fall.

I sobbed, the icy rain mixing with my tears.

"AMAYA!!" I heard Will cry in relief.

I sensed him stop beside me, I just carried on sobbing.

I want my mom and dad.

I miss them.

I need them to make everything okay.

To make everything go back to the way it was.

"Amaya, we need to get you home," Will said softly.

Something inside me snapped.

"I DON'T HAVE A HOME!!!" I shrieked, glaring tearfully up at him, "I'M NOT WANTED!!!! I'M NOT NEEDED!!!! I'M JUST HERE!!!!!!!! PUSHED FROM DOORSTEP TO DOORSTEP!!!" I choked slightly on the last word and continued in a whisper, "not loved, not cared for, not needed, not wanted, I'm just…….here, for no reason at all."

"Everybody's here for a reason, God puts us here for a reason love," Josie's voice said gently.

"God?" I scoffed, "if there really is a God, he's a selfish, good for nothing piece of shit who took my entire life away, except my actual life, maybe I should just do everyone a favour and do it myself, should be ea-"

Josie slapped me.

Hard.

Across the face.

My eyes widened as my head turned from the impact.

"Amaya Stronghold, if I ever hear you talk like that again, you will be grounded for a very long time, do I make myself clear?!" she snapped.

Wow, she sounded just like my mom.

I automatically nodded.

"You're loved and cared for and needed," Josie carried on, pulling me into a hug, for once I didn't pull away, I didn't hug back, but I didn't pull away, Josie continued in a soft voice, "you just don't see it yet, that's all, love."

I'd stopped crying by now and slowly hugged her back, it reminded me of mom, the way she used to hug me when I was upset, or just because I wanted a hug.

Maybe I should try and let myself trust.

Maybe Warren had a point.

Maybe I was terrified of the world.

* * *

Christmas. 

It was Christmas.

With bright lights and happiness and smiles and ickyness.

But I promised myself I would try.

It was Will's school holidays and I'd actually agreed to go Christmas shopping with him considering I'd made friends with his friends.

Except Warren Peace, he was still and asshole and, yes, I had found out his last name.

I needed it for insulting purposes.

"Which do you think Layla would like?" Will asked me anxiously, pointing to two necklaces, one was a silver chain with a dark green leaf pendant on it, the other was white ribbon type thing with a pink petal pendant.

"That one," I sighed, nodding to the first one, "I've never seen her wear pink."

"Oh yeah," Will grinned, "yeah, I'll take that one, please," he added to the shop clerk.

We were soon searching for the other people's presents, me wishing I could blow up the happy Santa in the middle of the Mall, it was laughing and ho-ho-hoing.

It was driving me insane.

"What you gonna buy Warren, he's the only person you haven't bought anything for?" Will questioned lightly, smiling weakly as I sent him a death glare.

"Warren and I aren't friends, I hate him, he hates me," I growled darkly.

"And here I thought we were the best of friends," a very unwelcome, annoying voice drawled from behind me.

I spun round and just stopped myself from punching twatty boy Warren Peace in his smirking face, I opted to sent him venomous looks that obviously said I wished him ill will.

"Stronghold, why did you bug me into coming to this godforsaken place?" he asked, raising one eyebrow at my cousin, completely ignoring my death filled glares.

"Because you two need sort whatever problems you have out," Will replied, slowly backing away as Warren and I both sent him dark looks, Will laughed weakly, "look, just try and get along, 'kay?"

"I'm outta here," I muttered, walking away, my shopping bags in hand.

"Amaya, please, you said you would try and make friends," Will begged, standing in front of me.

"I have made friends," I replied simply, "just not with him."

"Please, 'Maya?" Will pleaded.

"You're not going to give up, are you?" I sighed, "if I spend one hour with him, without screaming, hitting or insulting, will you drop it?"

"I never agreed to this," Warren growled, standing beside us when a snide voice cut in:

"If it isn't little Amaya," it sneered, I whipped round and glared hatefully at the speaker who was a blonde girl and who used to be my best friend, "shouldn't you be crying over your parents graves or destroying things?"

I clenched my fists and only just stopped myself from lightning bolting her where she stood, "fuck off Chanelle, I'm not in the mood to deal with your comments, sarcastic or otherwise, so disappear, alright?" I spat, the wind starting to pick up despite the fact we were inside.

"Aw, is the little delinquent gonna cry?" Chanelle scorned and her little followers laughed.

"No, I'm gonna fucking KILL YOU!!" I screamed the last two words and leapt at her, only to be caught round the waist, "LET ME GO!!!" I ordered, trying to push my captor off me.

"Amaya cool it!" Will's voice desperately.

"For christ sake, quit it you crazy bitch!" Warren snapped, the grip round me tightened and I realised it was him holding me back.

"LET ME GO!!!" I repeated as Chanelle laughed scornfully.

"Still the craziest bitch on the planet, huh?" she smirked.

"One thing, I'm the only one allowed to call her a crazy bitch," Warren said, releasing me.

I slammed my fist into Chanelle's face and kneed her in the stomach, "you ever talk about my parents again," I hissed dangerously, "it'll be one hell of a lot worse, do I make myself clear?"

"You're a psychopath!!" she whimpered, clutching her bleeding nose as her friends clucked round her, "you need to be locked up! You and your nut job boyfriend!!"

I just laughed harshly and went back to Will and Warren, "can we leave?" I sighed, "I don't wanna be here anymore."

"Yeah, come on," Will gulped.

The three of us left the Mall, as we hit the cold winter air, I did something I hadn't done in a while:

I laughed.

Not sarcastically or anything like that.

I laughed happily, making Will and Warren look at me like I was crazy, I guess I kinda was, but that's what made me…..me.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's really soon, but I need Amaya to come out of her shell to get on with the story.**

**Anyway, hope you like and please review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and I still only own Amaya!**

**

* * *

**

I sang softly along with my radio as I wrapped the presents I'd bought for everyone, in the end I'd even bought Warren one, yes I was turning into a softie.

Actually, I was turning back into the old me, the me that laughed at something that wasn't funny and did crazy stunts just to cheer up my friends if they were sad.

I mean today, Layla was upset because Will had decided to go out with the boys to….I wasn't actually listening to where they went, but, just cheer my friend up, I put on the dance music channel and danced around like a goof……..then the boys came back and laughed at me, so I lightning bolted their asses, I was still a bitch at heart!

The song finished and the radio D.J started talking as I wrapped the last present, I laid back on my bed and stared up at the ceiling as something on the radio caught my attention:

"A car crash between a Mr. Gordon Smith and a Ms. Elena Peace has created an explosion downtown, the occupants of the cars are presumed dead……." I tuned the rest out and ran down the hall to Will's room where he and the others were, I flung open the door and they gaped as I pointed to the radio.

"Turn on the radio," I ordered, "you'll be getting a phone call soon anyway, Warren, so just turn on the radio."

"What the hell are you-" Warren stopped as the news filtered from the radio, his mom's name being mentioned more than once so he couldn't pretend it was a mistake.

"Warren, we're so sor-" Layla started but was cut off as Warren stormed out the room past me, only I saw the glistening tears in his smoky black eyes.

"I'll go after him," Will said, getting up.

"No, I'll go, I'm the only one here who knows what it's like," I whispered, running after Warren quickly as I heard the front door slam shut.

I caught his hand as he was going down the front path, he tensed and tried flaming me but it didn't hurt me because I controlled all the elements.

"I won't say I'm sorry, because I know it doesn't help," I said softly, "we won't even talk about it if you don't want to, but when my parents died everyone drifted away when I needed them most and I was alone, I know I'm not your favourite person, but it's good to have someone there."

"Is that why you became such a bitch, 'cause no one was there?" he snapped harshly.

"I suppose so," I replied quietly, still holding his hand, "because no one was there, I lashed out, hurting people because I wanted them to feel my pain, I wanted them to hurt because I was hurting and they didn't care."

He stayed silent.

"But, you have people to care about you, you have the luxury I didn't," I smiled slightly, "you're lucky, I know life seems like a bitch right now, it took an entire year for me to start to come out of my shell because I moved here, I don't know why but, you guys, even you, you helped me, and I want to help you too, Warren."

"How?" he spat, "my mom's dead, where am I supposed go? I don't have anyone."

"Warren Peace, did you listen to a word I just said?" I cried exasperatedly, "you have all of your friends behind you, all my supposed friends abandoned me, for christ sake, you even have me trying to make you feel better and I'm supposed to hate you!"

"Boy, that makes me feel so much better," he drawled sarcastically, wrenching his hand free and shoving it into his pocket as he looked at the ground, his shoulder length hair covering his face.

"Warren, it took a sharp slap across the face to make me realise I had people who cared about me, do you really want the same to happen to you?" I frowned, folding my arms across my chest as I looked at his tense form, "I'm going to stay with you all day because I know what's like, I lost both my parents last year and I didn't cry until a couple of weeks ago, it doesn't make you weak, you know, crying, I think, now anyway, it makes you stronger."

"If you think I'm going to sob into your shoulder, then you're sorely mistaken," Warren growled sending me a quick glare and I saw that he was refusing to let his tears fall.

"I don't expect you to, you're, well, you're you, you're too stubborn to let anyone see you're upset," I smiled softly, "but sometimes, it's better to share your feelings with someone else, it gets rid of the weight on your shoulders."

He just glared at me and started walking away, I followed him and pulled him into a hug, he tried to push me off but I held fast and he slowly stopped trying to roast me alive, then I felt him start to tremble slightly as he buried his head into my shoulder, hot tears falling onto my neck as he cried silently.

I just held him, knowing there was nothing I could say to make it better, he just needed someone there and I was that someone, though he tensed as his phone rang.

"Can you answer it?" he asked in a choking voice as he pulled out of the embrace and held out his black phone to me.

"Yeah," I said softly, taking the phone and pressing the 'call' button, "hello?"

"Can I speak to Warren Peace please?" a solemn voice said from the phone.

"He's occupied right now, can I take a message?" I said as Warren hugged me again, burying his head back into my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, we must speak directly to Warren, it concerns his mother," the person replied.

"I'm his girlfriend," I lied smoothly, wrapping my free arm around Warren in return.

"Right, can you please inform Warren that his mother has sadly been in a car crash and didn't manage to make it?"

"Yes sir, I'll tell him," I whispered, pressing the 'end call' button as more tears touched my neck, I put my other arm around Warren and simply held him, "do you want to stay the night?" I asked softly.

I felt him nod slightly.

He obviously didn't want to stay in the house that had memories of his mother everywhere, I was the same, I never went back to the house I grew up in because it reminded of everything, I sold it and know had quite a bit of money stored away for when I was eighteen which was next year.

"Why are you even bothering, you hate me?" he mumbled, still holding me.

"Because I know what it's like to lose the people or person who expect to always be there," I replied quietly, tears starting to fill my eyes, "to suddenly feel like your entire world has been ripped apart and that you've had to watch it crumble, I don't want to watch someone go through that because it destroys you, I'd even try and help the person who killed my parents if I saw them like that and I don't hate you, I was just being a bitch."

I bit back my tears, this was Warren's time to mourn, not mine.

"Tha-thanks," he breathed, tripping over the word slightly.

"It's okay," I whispered.

* * *

It was later that night and Warren was asleep in the guest room while I was watching the T.V. in my room, hoping the pyro was okay. 

He was just so…..vulnerable as I left the room, frowning his sleep. I'd stayed until he had fallen asleep because I knew how hard it was on the first night, especially getting to sleep because you never know what awaits you in the world of slumber.

I sighed slightly as someone knocked on my door, "come in," I called, switching off the T.V., I turned and was surprised to a tired looking Warren, "hey, you okay?" I asked, getting up from my bed and walking over to him.

"Can I stay here?" he asked quickly, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Yeah," I nodded, "let me just go change, 'kay?"

He just nodded and I grabbed my pyjama shorts and top before slipping out the room to the bathroom, I was back in my room and in my bed a few minutes later, Warren laying beside me, his eyes wide open and staring absently into space.

"Warren, you need sleep," I said softly, touching his bare arm gently.

He flicked his eyes to mine, "I don't want to," he replied stubbornly.

"Well, you ain't sleeping you can get out my bed," I said, "because you're worrying me the way you're just laying there."

He stayed put but didn't close his eyes.

"Do you wanna hug?" I smiled, "hugs are good."

He narrowed his eyes slightly, but let me draw him into a hug, my arms round his middle, my head resting on his shoulder, he actually smelt kinda nice.

Wait, what?

Okay, ignore that thought Amaya, comforting him because he's lost his mom, it's wrong to think that.

I felt him slowly put his arms round me and his breathing became slow and sleep as he fell asleep.

I smiled slightly and I, too, fell asleep, hoping he wouldn't go through what I did because he had people to support him no matter what.

* * *

I woke up to a strong wave of heat pulsing around me, I looked round and saw my room was on fire. 

I turned to Warren who was frowning deeply in his sleep, his grip around me so tight I thought I was gonna tear in two.

"Warren, wake up!" I cried, shaking him, keeping the fire concealed to my room so Will, Josie and Steve wouldn't get hurt, "Warren!"

He let me go and rolled away from me as I shook his shoulder, I sat up and shook him again, more urgently this time as the fire started to get out of my control.

"WARREN!!" I screamed and he jolted awake, he looked up at me as the window exploded from the heat, I ducked, biting back a yelp as glass cut my back, "put it out!" I ordered, "I can't control it, it's your fire!"

He just stared at me through wide eyes as the flames started to spread out my room, I closed my eyes and thought of ice, I threw my hands forward toward the fire and the flames hissed as they died down.

"Why didn't you put it out?!" I demanded, feeling blood trickle down my back, "what would've happened if it'd escaped this room?! Will, Josie and Steve could've been hurt Warren!"

"I-I'm sorry," I stammered, "I don't know what happened."

"What did you dream about?" I asked, my wounds stinging sharply, "because that's what triggered it."

"My mom, my dad," he whispered as my bedroom door flung open.

"Oh my god! Are two okay?!" Josie cried, Steve and Will at her side.

"Yeah," I nodded, "just need a few bandages."

"Why?" Warren frowned, "I thought you controlled all the elements, so the fire wouldn't have hurt you."

"I do," I answered, "the window, it exploded and cut my back, see?" I said, turning slightly so my cuts were shown, "come on, we'd best get out of here."

I climbed carefully off the bed, wincing as my cuts smarted horribly, the skin ripping a bit more, Warren following slowly as we made our way through the broken glass on the floor.

"I'm sorry," Warren whispered when we were sat at the kitchen table, me having my wounds sorted out by Josie and I'd been wrapped in jacket, "I'll pay for the damage."

"It's fine, Warren," Josie smiled softly, dabbing my wounds with antiseptic, making me bite lip as it stung something awful.

"Yeah, I exploded the hotel I was staying in after I first found out that my parents died, I lost control," I said reaching over ad squeezing his hand, smiling slightly, then yelping as Josie hit a more sensitive wound with the antiseptic, "ow, Aunt Josie!"

"Sorry, dear," she muttered absently as Will and Steve came into the kitchen.

"Please tell my clothes and guitar made it," I begged, "otherwise I'll have to walk round in this icky jacket for the rest of my days and I won't be able to play my music."

They shook their heads.

"Sorry," Warren repeated.

"Warren Peace, you say sorry one time and I swear, I will lightning bolt your ass bad, do I make myself clear?!" I snapped, my ocean blue eyes flashing warningly.

He nodded dumbly, gaping as I yelped again.

"Aunt Josie, can I call Layla and Magenta and ask them to buy me some clothes, I'll give them my credit card?" I asked once my back had been bandaged and I was dressed in one of Will's shirts, "they can come round and get it, no offence to Will, but this shirt is just not me."

Josie nodded and I picked up the phone, dialling Layla's number quickly, "hello, can I speak to Layla please, it's Amaya Stronghold?" I said politely as her father picked up the phone.

_"Hey, Amaya,"_ Layla's voice said down the phone.

"I have an emergency," I replied, "there was a fire and all my clothes have been destroyed, I was wondering if you and Magenta could come round, get my credit card and buy me some clothes, please Layla?"

_"Oh my god, is everyone okay?" _Layla asked frantically.

"Yeah, everyone's fine, I just have no clothes, so could you buy me some clothes, like I said, I'll give you my credit card?" I answered.

_"Yeah, I'll be right round,"_ she said hurriedly, _"see you in a sec!"_

She hung up and I dialled Magenta's number, "hi, can I talk to Magenta please, it's Amaya Stronghold?"

I had a similar conversation with Magenta and they were soon on their way to buy me some new clothes, thank god I'd put all the presents I'd bought everyone in the hall closet because Will kept trying to find out what I'd bought him.

* * *

**A/N: Uh, what do you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for all reviews please review this chappie**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

Christmas Day.

And I wasn't currently glaring out the window like I did last year, I was crowded round the Christmas tree with Will, Josie, Steve and Warren, well, Warren was sitting on the couch while the rest of us crowded round the tree.

Warren had moved into our house for the time being and since my room was destroyed, I took the guest room and he had to share with Will, much his to displeasure.

Aw, bless.

"Thanks Will!" I cried, hugging my cousin happily after clipping the sliver chain necklace with a blood red dagger pendant hanging from it round my neck, "I love it!"

"It's okay, I knew you'd love it!" Will grinned, "thanks for the shirt!"

I'd given him a t-shirt with 'I'm all brawn, no brain and you've just wasted yours reading this!' written on it with a smiley face logo printed next to the writing.

"OH MY GOD!! THANKS AUNT JOSIE, UNCLE STEVE!!!" I squealed as I ripped off the paper from the present they'd given me, it was a black acoustic guitar with my name written on it in silver writing, "it's amazing!!!"

"No problem, dear," Josie laughed, hugging me.

"Hey, Warren, you going to open your presents or not?!" I called over to the pyro on the couch.

He looked slightly surprised that I'd acknowledged him.

"Because otherwise I'll bombard you with them," I threatened jokingly.

He raised an eyebrow in a challenge and smirked slightly.

"And I'll hug you," I continued.

Same expression.

I grinned and leapt on him, hugging him tightly as he froze in shock, he probably thought I was joking when I said it, my threats always come true, unless you do as I say of course.

"I warned you," I giggled as I wrapped my arms round his neck and sat in his lap, "Will, pass us Warren and mine's pressies!"

Will laughed and handed me all our presents, "you are so lucky he's not roasting you alive," he grinned.

"If he wants to roast anything he can roast the turkey," Josie cut in sternly, "_not _my niece."

"Warren would never roast me, he loves me, don't ya?" I joked, shoving a present into his hand, "now open!"

Warren glared mockingly, but obediently started pulling off the paper from the present into his hands.

"Good," I nodded, still sitting in his lap.

"Can you get off me then?" he asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Nope, you're like a human hot water bottle," I laughed, checking the label on my present, "ooh, this one's from you!"

"Give me that, I didn't think I put it under the tree," he ordered hastily.

"Why, what is it?" I asked, holding it out of his reach as he tried to grab it, "Warren, please tell me it's not harmful."

"Hand it over!" he demanded.

"Nope," I said simply jumping off his lap and running to the other side of the room, opening the present as I did so.

There was a jewellery box, I frowned slightly and opened it, then gasped as I saw what was inside it, it was delicate silver charm bracelet with a black guitar pick, a red 'A' and a dark blue rain drop for my name since Amaya meant 'night rain' in Japanese.

"It's beautiful," I whispered, looking up at a slightly embarrassed looking Warren, "why didn't you want me to have it?"

He shrugged.

"Warren," I said warningly, sitting next to him on the couch, "why didn't you want me to have it?"

"I don't know," he muttered and I was well aware of Josie trying to stop Will and Steve eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Sure you do, all you got to do is tell me, otherwise I'll bug you about it all day and call you some really embarrassing nickname," I grinned, "like War-War."

"You wouldn't dare," he growled, narrowing his dark, smoky black eyes at me.

"You really want to test that theory, _War-War_," I smirked, I always dared.

"I was worried in case you thought I _liked_ you or something," he mumbled, "or you didn't like it."

"It do like it, I love it," I assured him, feeling a weird, fluttery feeling in my stomach at the thought of Warren liking me, "and we're friends."

He nodded and I smiled happily at him before tackling Will to the ground for trying to steal my chocolate, I was very protective over my chocolate, it was like my baby.

"Mine," I said triumphantly once I'd gotten my chocolate back and Will was whimpering on the floor since I'd lightning bolted him and fire balled him slightly, hello, chocolate equals mine, no one touches it except me and Warren…..wait, why was Warren eating my chocolate?

"Warren, why are you eating my chocolate?" I asked, a single eyebrow raised as I sent him a 'touch anymore and you die' look.

"Feel like it," he shrugged.

"See what happened to Will," I said slowly.

Nod.

"Carry on eating it'll be one hell of a lot worse for you," I growled, a ball of crackling lightning in my hand.

"Amaya Stronghold, put that lightning bolt out right now!" Josie scolded, "do you have any idea how dangerous that is, you could hurt someone!"

"Uh, honey, I think that's the idea," Steve cut in, speaking slowly.

I nodded.

"Put it out now," Josie ordered, "otherwise you're grounded and no more presents or chocolate."

Now that was evil, taking away the chocolate I was merely trying to protect.

I sighed and extinguished the lightning bolt as Warren smirked triumphantly.

"GIMME THE CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!!" I screamed, leaping at him and grabbing the chocolate.

"Ow! Jesus christ! Get off me!!" Warren yelled, holding my chocolate out of reach, "you crazy girl!"

"GIMME THE CHOCOLATE!!" I repeated as everyone else sighed and shook their heads.

"GET OFF!"

"CHOCOLATE!!!"

"If I give it back will you get off me?"

"Duh."

Warren reluctantly handed the chocolate over and I got off him, grinning happily with the chocolate in hand, he glared at me.

"Oh please, you so liked it," I teased, winking suggestively at him.

"You are dead!" he shouted, getting up and chasing me as I laughed and ran away, the bracelet he'd given me sparkling brightly on my wrist.

* * *

After Warren had finished chasing me (he never did catch me, I hid in the Secret Sanctum, hehe, I'm evil), I was sitting on the roof, watching the snow fall around me, I'd evaporated the snow from the place I was sitting so I wouldn't get wet using my powers, I loved the snow, it was so pure and white, unlike me.

"Why are you sitting in the snow exactly?" a bored voice asked from behind me.

"I love the snow," I replied simply, "come on, it's nice."

"Can't, it melts the second I touch it," he replied.

I cleared a space for him to walk from the window to next me.

"Please, Warren, it's nice just watching it fall, it's pure, you know?" I smiled, turning to look at him.

"Fine," Warren sighed, climbing out the window and sitting next to me, "you're a weird one, Rain."

He'd given me the nickname a couple days ago because he couldn't call me Stronghold and he liked giving everyone nicknames.

"I know," I shrugged, "what if I could help you touch the snow?"

"What?" he asked, one eyebrow raised as he turned to me, I grinned.

"I bet I could, it's just so fluffy, everyone should touch the snow," I smiled, "I remember when I was a little kid, I forced my dad to have a snowball war with me, I beat him using my powers and he whined to my mom who just laughed and said if he could be beaten by a little girl, she wasn't going to help and pelted him with snowballs too, she had my powers too you see."

"I remember watching the other kids having snowball fights," Warren sighed.

I held out a palm in front of me and an ice blue glow formed there, slowly the glow dimmed and a snowball was left in its place, I experimentally heated my hand and the snowball stayed there in tact.

I grinned mischievously………then crushed it into Warren's face.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" he shouted, spluttering as the snow went into his mouth.

"Oh my god, I'm a genius!" I cried, "non-melting snow!"

"YOU SMASHED IT INTO MY FACE!!" Warren yelled.

"I'm a genius!" I squealed, wrapping my arms around him in a hug, "wanna another snowball, Warren?"

"No," he grouched, not pushing me off him.

"But I made them specially for you," I pouted, turning his face to look at me and making blue eyes wide and watery.

"No," he repeated, narrowing his eyes in a glare.

"Fine," I huffed, putting my arms round his neck and hugging him loosely, I liked hugging him, he was so warm and made me feel warm and happy.

"Why do you always hug me?" he asked slowly, and I knew he was doing the raising of one eyebrow thing.

"You're warm," I muttered, resting my head on his shoulder.

"You do realise if you were anyone else, I'd roast you, right?" he sighed.

"What's so special about me?" I questioned with a slight frown on my face.

"I can't hurt you," he chuckled.

I laughed softly as I moved closer to him, "thanks for the bracelet, by the way, it's beautiful," I said quietly, said bracelet sliding up my arm.

"It's okay," he shrugged, though I felt him warm up slightly and I guessed he was slightly embarrassed.

"AMAYA! WARREN! DINNER!" Steve shouted up the stairs.

I let Warren go and smiled at him, "guess we better go in then," I said, standing and climbing through the window, Warren following.

* * *

I hate Christmas movies.

They all have a happy beginning, then a sad middle, then a happy happy ending.

They couldn't let it end sad just this once?

Nope, it had to bright and happy and children squealing loudly, ewww!

I sighed and rolled my eyes as a child started sobbing on the screen, it was the sad middle bit, everyone in the house had been forced to watch this movie.

I heard a sniff.

I turned to Will who was beside me and saw he was forcing his tears down, clutching a cushion tightly in his hands, I nudged him.

"It's a movie, Will, and it'll all end happily, you'll see," I whispered, trying not to laugh at my emotional cousin.

He nodded and gulped as he turned back to screen and I heard a chuckle from my other side, I turned and saw Warren biting back laughter at my cousin's pathetic display, I nudged the pyro, harder than I had Will.

"Be nice," I said quietly, "otherwise I'll call you War-War in front of all of Sky High when I go after the holidays, got it?"

He glared and nodded before turning back to the screen.

Yes, I had agreed to go to Sky High and was starting on the eighth of January when it started back up after the holidays, I was not looking forward to it, what if everyone knew I sent a kid to hospital and hated me? Wait, why did I care? I don't.

I don't care what anyone thinks of me, it's a part of my old preppy self I don't want back creeping through, I will walk in there, not caring about anyone or anything...with Will and the others at my side of course.

YEAH!!

"Why did you just scream 'yeah'?" Warren asked as everyone stared at me.

"I said that out loud?" I questioned.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Sorry, thinking," I muttered, smiling weakly.

Everyone raised their eyebrows then turned back to the T.V screen as I sunk lower into my seat on the couch as Will sniffed again and Warren chuckled at his pathetic-ness.

"Warren," I warned in a quiet voice so no one would hear.

He sighed but silenced and didn't laugh at my cousin's emotional state, poor Will, he gets so into things.

OH MY GOD!!

They just killed the dog!

"NOT THE DOG!!" I cried as tears welled up in my eyes, "I thought this was a Christmas movie!"

"It's a dog and it's not even real," Warren said slowly.

Will and I ignored him as we clutched each other and held back a tears over the poor dog, they just killed it, the unemotional bastards and this is a kiddie film, I'm going to write the producers a very threatening letter.

By the time the movie had finished Will and I were crying silently into each others shoulders while Warren rolled his eyes at us.

Unemotional bastard.

"I am not an unemotional bastard, Rain," Warren growled.

"I said that out loud, I thought I thought it," I laughed weakly, "but, how could you not care when the innocent little doggy died? And when the kids thought they were never going to see their parents again? It was an emotional time Warren Peace!"

"Or, you're just an emotional teenaged girl," he smirked.

"Unemotional you are, even Will cried," I argued, "and he's-you know what, forget Will, I cried, which must mean the movie was cryable."

"Whatever," Warren sighed, but with a slight smirk.

I hated him and his smirks, they were just annoying and arrogant and sexy and……wait, what? Okay, push that thought away.

Bad thought, never think that thought ever again, that's like saying he's the sexiest bad boy on the planet, although he is kinda……..SHUT UP BRAIN!!!

"I think I'm gonna go to bed, night guys," I muttered, wriggling out of Will's grasp and heading to the door as Warren stood too and said the same.

We reached the doorway at the same time and were about to go up the stairs when Josie's sing song voice made us freeze.

"Mistletoe!"

We looked at each other, then looked up slowly, and there it was mistletoe.

Fuck.

"I don't believe in that tradition," Warren said hastily.

I nodded in agreement.

"We do," Will, Steve and Josie grinned.

"We're the ones who have to go through with it though, so if we don't believe in it, why should we go through with it?" I argued logically.

"Because, majority rules," Will laughed, "now hurry it up."

I glared, as did Warren.

"Make us," he growled.

"I'll take away your guitar, CD's and T.V if you don't, Amaya, and you're living in my house, therefore you have to follow my rules," Josie said triumphantly.

My jaw dropped, they were trying to set us up, I'm sure the mistletoe wasn't there before the movie, Steve must've hooked it up when he went to get 'refreshments'.

They were so dead.

I sighed and looked at Warren who was still giving Will the 'I-am-so-going-to-roast-you-alive' look.

I leaned up and kissed him softly and swiftly before walking calmly up the stairs, despite my rapidly beating heart.

* * *

**A/N: The first shows of affection to one another, you gotta love it!**

**Please review!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: The usual, enjoy!**

* * *

I played my guitar along with the radio, singing softly: 

"_La Da Da Da Da  
The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
You're probably on your flight back to your home town  
I need some shelter of my own protection baby  
To be with myself and Centre, Clarity  
Peace, Serenity _

I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightening out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry" 

I loved singing and playing music, it was like a release from everything, it made me forget all my problems and calm me down, I loved the way the music surrounded you and couldn't ignore it. 

"The path that I'm walking  
I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown  
Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay

I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightening out to do

And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry

Like the little school mate in the school yard  
We'll play jacks and UNO cards  
I'll be your best friend and you'll be mine Valentine  
Yes you can hold my hand if you want to  
'Cause I want to hold yours too  
We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds  
But it's time for me to go home  
It's getting late, dark outside  
I need to be with myself and Centre, Clarity  
Peace, Serenity

I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightening out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry

La Da Da Da Da Da." 

I smiled and let my hand fall onto the bed, the worries of Sky High fading from me which I was starting tomorrow.

Singing, it was what I wanted to do as my cover, even if it was just in clubs and pubs, as long as I could sing I was happy.

"I didn't know you could sing," a voice said from the doorway, "you're amazing."

I turned with a slight blush and saw Layla smiling at me, "thanks, what you doing here?" I asked, putting my guitar away.

"I'm sleeping over, so you don't have to walk to the bus stop with only Will and Warren for company, you need girl company," she answered, sitting beside me.

That reminded me, Warren wasn't talking to me since Christmas and every time I tried talking to him either he walked away or the words got stuck in my throat.

"Oh, thanks, Layla," I muttered, flopping onto the bed, "but it doesn't matter since only one of them is actually talking to me."

"What? Why?" she frowned, looking down at me as I laid on the bed.

"Warren hasn't spoken to me since Christmas," I sighed, "after something happened."

"What happened?" she asked.

"Mistletoe," I growled darkly, "evil evil mistletoe."

"So you guys kissed?" Layla smiled.

"Technically I kissed him and now he hasn't spoken to me since, and we're friends so it feels weird not speaking to him, but whenever I try either he walks away or all the words get stuck," I groaned, "why are you grinning?"

"You like him," Layla grinned.

"Of course I like him, he's my friend," I said.

"No, you like _like_ him," she replied

"I DO NOT!!!" I screamed, sitting up and glaring at her.

"You do, otherwise you wouldn't be s defensive," she reasoned.

"I do not like him," I growled.

"Like who?" a voice said from the doorway.

We both looked round and saw Will and (why is life so cruel?) Warren.

"I don't like anyone," I hissed, "and say one word I will destroy every plant in Maxville, got it Layla Green?"

"You wouldn't" she said confidently, "Amaya likes-"

I tackled her and placed my hand over her mouth, "I do not," I said darkly, "and I will carry out my threat, trust me."

"Mmmm mmmm mmmm," Layla 'mmmm'ed.

"If I remove my hand, will you promise not to tell a soul," I sighed.

She nodded.

I slowly released my hand.

"AMAYA LIKES-" she started screaming, but I cut in.

"YOU BETTER SART RUNNING TO SAVE ALL YOUR PRECIOUS PLANTS GREEN!!!! 'CAUSE THEY ARE GOING _DOWN!!!!"_ I shouted, a lightning and fire ball flickering in my palm as the boys watched with horror, okay, Warren had a slight look of amusement on his face.

"Okay, okay, I won't tell!" Layla yelped, "just don't hurt the plants!"

I smirked triumphantly and got rid of the crackling ball in my hand.

"So, who do you like Rain?" Warren asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What's it to you?" I snapped, standing and sitting on the bed.

"What's up with you?" he asked, slightly shocked at my hateful tone.

"I only tell my friends who I like, and friends talk to one another, and since you haven't spoken to me since Christmas, you are no longer my friend," I huffed.

"Fine," he growled.

"Okay, wait, I was trying to make you say sorry," I said hastily, turning to face him.

"Well, I'm not going to, because you haven't spoken to me either," he retorted.

"Because you never spoke to me!" I protested, standing and putting my hands on my hips.

"Wait, you never spoke to each other, because the other person didn't speak?" Will said confusedly.

"Friends?" I laughed.

Warren nodded once and I hugged him tightly, he just stood there.

"Good, now out," I ordered, pushing the boys out of the room.

"You-" Layla grinned.

"I DO NOT!!!!" I screamed, throwing a pillow at her.

* * *

I got shakily off the bus, I hated heights. 

"I hate heights," I whimpered.

"Never would have guessed from all your screaming, Rain," Warren muttered sarcastically, "and I think my eardrum popped."

"Fuck you," I mumbled.

"No thanks, not in public," he smirked.

"Asshole," I growled.

"Uh, isn't it Save the Citizen today?" Layla cut in before Warren could retort.

"What's Save the Citizen?" I frowned.

"Oh, we'll explain my dear," a new voice said and a hand slithered round my waist.

"Listen up and listen good," I hissed at the guy standing next to me, he had messy black hair and dark eyes, "you let me go and you don't go flying off the edge of the school, understood?"

He smirked, "I always did like them feisty," he laughed, "the name's Lash, love, you?"

"Fuck off," I spat, sending fire through my body and he yelped and let me go, I grinned evilly, "don't touch me again, that was just a warning."

"Another pyro?" Lash hissed, nursing his arm.

"Not exactly," I laughed, skipping up the school steps with my friends, I turned to them, "so, what is Save the Citizen?"

"It's a game where there are two teams of two, Heros and Villains," Will started explaining, "the Heros have to rescue the Citizen dummy from being mulched while the Villains have to-"

"Let me guess, stop them?" I cut in with a laugh, "sounds like fun."

"Warren and I are the current champions," Will grinned proudly.

"I could beat you," I shrugged.

"Wanna bet," Warren smirked from my other side.

"If I win, I get to call you War-War and hug you in front of everyone, and you have to hug back, and tell the story about Will and the Christmas movie, and you guys can't tell anyone about me, deal?" I said, smiling at the chance of a challenge.

"If we win," Warren said, his eyes flashing, "you have to kiss Lash, deal?"

"Deal," I nodded and all three of us shook hands.

* * *

I glared at Boomer as he roared at me using his stupid sonic voice thing.

"You know, it's rude to point to at people," I said coolly, nodding to his pointing finger, "and I don't believe in dividing people just because of how strong their powers are, all that matters is your resolve to do good for the world, not how strong your powers are, so why don't you go to hell you loud mouthed asshole?!"

Everyone gaped, yeah, I had to do my Power Placement in front of the entire school.

"SHOW ME YOUR POWER!!!" Boomer ordered.

"MAKE ME!!!" I screamed, just as loud, I'm so talented.

"Car!" he barked and a car started falling from the ceiling.

I gulped and quickly jumped off the podium thing, rolling as I landed.

"YOU COULD'VE KILLED ME YOU FUCKING PHYSCO!!!!" I screeched as I stood, lightning and fire automatically tickling my palms, "I AM NOT SHOWING YOU MY POWERS SO FUCK OFF!!!"

"Powers, you say?" he smirked.

Fuck.

"It goes against my beliefs, and my parents always taught me stand by my beliefs, no matter what happened," I said stiffly, "so drop dead you annoying little man."

"Show me your power or powers!" he ordered.

"Like I said before, make me," I replied, a cold edge to my voice as I spoke and the temperature in the large gym dropped slightly.

"You're playing Save the Citizen, Gobby, against Stronghold and Hothead," Boomer growled, "your partner's…….Lash."

I sent the smirking Lash a glare as I stormed away to put on the protective gear, Lash at my heels.

"Hello sweetie," he grinned, "you never did tell me your name."

"Amaya," I said shortly, "and here's the plan, stay out of my way, Will's my cousin and won't lay a finger on me if he knows what's good for him, and Warren can't hurt me."

"You think you can beat the reigning champs on your own?" Lash laughed, "I'll leave you to it, dearest, but I won't be crying at your funeral."

"You do realise, they're going to go after you too," I grinned as I headed into the battle arena, pulling my hair into a ponytail as I did so.

Lash stood by my side as Will sent me a good luck smile and Warren smirked, why do all the guys like smirking at me?

"You guys are so going down," I grinned.

"Of course, Rain, you keep telling yourself that," Warren replied.

"Stronghold, Hothead, Heros or Villains?" Boomer demanded.

"Heros," they replied.

"Woo, big surprise there," Boomer muttered sarcastically, "okay, ready set, BATTLE!!!"

I was immediately hit with a fireball, but I stood there with a smirk and took the hit, then sent a bolt of lightning at Warren and used a gust of wind to blow Will away from the citizen as he attempted to save it by flying.

"Boys, you can't hit girls," I scolded, "it's not nice."

Warren still had that damned smirk in place as the rest of the school gaped at me.

Oh yeah, I was awesome.

"How did you do that?" Lash asked finally as I iced Will.

"Full elemental, now shut up, it's hard using two powers at once," I muttered, freezing Will and sending lightning bolts at Warren as he tried to save the citizen.

"Save me! Save me!" it squeaked.

"Boomer, please let me blow that thing up," I begged as it squeaked and I concentrated on making sure Warren didn't melt Will, I'd do that later.

"Sorry, it's against the rules," Boomer answered.

"Fuck," I cursed as Warren melted Will, "oi! Lash! Stop Will from getting the citizen!"

"I thought you could handle it on your own," Lash smirked.

"Here's the idea, stop Will before I shoot a fireball at your balls, am I understood?" I growled, sending a jet of water at Warren and knocking him into the wall.

Lash gulped but stretched his arms and caught Will while I made sure Warren was too cold to create fire, but not cold enough to die or get ill, I then lightning bolted Will into the opposite wall as the buzzer sounded and the dummy got mulched.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked Warren softly as I sent a stream of fire into his body.

"Yeah," he grunted, obviously mad about loosing to a girl.

"Right," I nodded, running over to Will to make sure he was okay, I knelt beside him as he sat up, "hey, I didn't hurt you too bad, did I?"

"Nah, I hit the wall pretty hard," he grinned, standing and pulling me up with him.

"We did it!" Lash cheered, hugging me.

"Get off," I ordered darkly.

I was instantly released.

"Gobby, Hero," Boomer smirked.

Fuck.

"Hey, you guys remember our deal, right?" I grinned mischievously as I turned to Will and Warren who both paled slightly.

"We didn't really mean that, did we?" Will laughed weakly.

"Yep," I nodded, turning to the crowd, "can I have your attention please!"

Everything grew silent as they looked at me.

"Will Stronghold, cried during a Christmas movie!" I announced and everyone laughed, "and if anyone brings it up again, I'll lightning bolt every single last one of you!"

Silence.

"Now it's Warren's turn," Will said with a grin.

I grinned as the pyro backed away from me with a 'please don't do this' expression on his face, I'm sorry but I don't back down from deals, they didn't like it, they shouldn't have shaken.

"War-War, come back!" I whined, leaping on him and hugging him tightly as he glared at me, I laughed, "aw, I knew you loved me!"

"I hate you," he growled.

"Last part of the deal," I muttered, "you have to hug back."

He sighed, but slowly wrapped his arms round me in return and the crowd gasped in surprise, ah, I was the only one allowed to hug Hothead, mainly because he couldn't hurt me.

"Let go now," Warren ordered, "deal is done."

I let him go, slightly reluctantly, he was so warm and huggable, no one would want to let him go.

"I am so awesome," I grinned, "I kicked your asses bad!"

"Shut up, Rain," Warren said with a warning tone in his voice.

"Admit it, I'm awesome," I smirked.

"I mean it, shut up," he hissed.

"Uh………no," I giggled, "admit it, I was pretty awesome."

"THAT TEARS IT RAIN!!!" Warren yelled, chasing me.

"Aw shit!" I yelped, jumping over the randomly placed park bench which Warren quickly burnt, I laughed slightly, now this was the fight I needed.

"Get back here Rain!" he shouted.

"Catch me!" I grinned, turning my head slightly, which meant I didn't see the foot hook out, which means I tripped over it………only the mulcher happened to be right in front of me and was still on.

One thought ran through my mind:

I'm gonna see my mom and dad again.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think?**

**Please review!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for all reviews!! I'm actually surprised at how many I've gotten, so thanks!**

**As usual, I only own Amaya**

**Enjoy!!**

**

* * *

**

I squeezed my eyes shut tightly and threw my arms up in front of my face as I fell toward the mulcher, fear flooding through every pore in my being.

Help, anyone.

My eyes snapped open as a pair of arms caught my waist and hauled me back up, I turned my head and saw Warren as I shook slightly.

"Jesus, Rain, watch it," he growled.

I threw my arms around him as I shook in fear and shock, I buried my head in his shoulder as Will stood beside us and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Maya, you okay?" he whispered.

"Does she look okay Stronghold?" Lash's voice snapped, "Amaya, do you want me to kill the person who tripped you?"

I nodded.

"Okay, I'll be right back," he muttered, "OI! FREEZE!!"

"Uh, who's Freeze?" I asked, lifting my head to see a blonde girl running from Lash's stretchy arms, "he'd hurt a girl?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow, "LASH!! YOU CAN'T HIT A GIRL!!"

"What?!" he cried, reducing his arms back to their normal size, "who can then?"

"Me," I hissed, escaping Warren's hold and creating a lightning bolt with fire mixed in it in my palm, "okay, Barbie, I want answers and I want them now, why in god's name did you trip me you psycho bitch?!"

"My Warren," she pouted.

"Warren, I thought you were mine!" I whined jokingly.

"I don't belong to anyone!" he spat, glaring at me as I laughed.

"I know, sorry," I grinned, "now, Barbie-"

"My name is Lisa," Freeze growled.

"That's nice," I said dismissively, "now, Barbie, Warren and I are _friends_, nothing more, nothing less, though I do love him for saving my life, so thanks Warren!"

He sighed and shook his head as Lisa aka Barbie glared hatefully.

"Warren is mine, whatever your name is-" Lisa started.

"My name is Amaya," I cut in, imitating her perfectly if I do say so myself.

"I thought your name was Rain, that's what Warren called you?" Barbie frowned.

"No, that's his nickname for me," I smiled, "so, back to the issue at hand, ahem, WHY DID YOU TRIP ME?!!! I COULD'VE DIED!!!"

"MY WARREN!!" she screamed.

"Warren, are you with this girl?" I sighed, massaging my temples, "man, I'm getting a headache."

"I was, I broke up with her in October," Warren answered.

"You broke her heart?!" I demanded, hands on hips as I faced the pyro, "how could you?! I knew you were an unemotional bastard Warren Peace!"

"I didn't break her heart as you so dramatically put it!" he protested as people watched the argument like a tennis match.

"Barbie, did Warren break your heart?" I asked gently, turning to the blonde who was 'sobbing' into her hands.

"Ye-yes," she choked.

"Well, you deserved considering you NEARLY KILLED ME!!" I shouted, marching over to Warren and folding my arms over my chest, then turning my head and poking my tongue out childishly at Barbie.

"Nice, Rain, real mature," Warren muttered sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Aw, thanks Warren," I cooed, skipping over to Will who was glaring at Lash who was glaring back, I put my hands on my hips as I stopped beside them, "why do you two hate each other?"

"He tried to turn everyone into babies," Will growled as Warren stopped beside me.

"Why?" I frowned, then grinned evilly, "are you impotent Lash?"

"NO!!!" Lash screamed as Will and Warren laughed, yes Warren laughed, Lash glared before continuing, "it was Royal Pain's idea!!"

"Yeah, but why did you help?" I smirked, "do you just love babies that much?"

"I hate babies," he mumbled, "she paid me."

"How much?" I asked, "if Villain work pays, I might be interested."

"AMAYA!!" Will cried in shock.

"Joke!" I said hastily, "but seriously, how much Lash?"

"Uh, ten dollars," Lash muttered.

"You're that cheap?" I gaped as Will's jaw went slack and Warren chuckled, ah, Warren was having a happy day.

"I only needed ten more dollars to afford the new video game I wanted!" Lash protested, "Speed went for five! And Penny went for a new box of make up!"

"You guys are cheap," I giggled, "who are Speed and Penny?"

"They're still in prison because they wanted to carry on being Villains," Lash sighed.

"So, you want to be friends?" I grinned, holding out a hand for him to shake, "I bet no else here has given you the offer, but you seem okay, so I'll give you the offer."

"Rain," Warren said.

"Amaya," Will said.

"He seems like he's turned over a new leaf," I argued, then smiled at Lash, "so how about it, friends?"

"He dunked my head in the toilet!" Ethan piped up.

"Lash, offer's still there," I smiled, ignoring Ethan's protests.

Lash grinned and shook my hand, "can I still dunk Ethan's head I the toilet?" he asked.

I whacked him over the back of the head, "no," I replied simply, "he's my friend, so you have to be nice, okay?"

Lash nodded.

"Good boy," I laughed, ruffling his black hair fondly, couldn't help like him, he was weird, a little evil, but he was sweet I guess, underneath it all.

What I didn't know was that someone was watching with a glare as I mucked about with Lash.

* * *

**(Layla's POV) **

I smiled slightly as Amaya teased Lash like they'd been friends forever, she was really coming out of the shell she'd locked herself in and was more fun and outgoing than before, she was even making friends outside of our little group.

I turned to Will who was talking to Zach, so then I turned to Warren who was glaring so hatefully at Lash and Amaya I thought they were about to set on fire.

"Warren?" I said softly, "you okay?"

"He's a _Villain_," Warren spat, his eyes narrowed, "and she's made friends with him."

"Are you jealous?" I grinned as sparks emitted from his hands when Lash caught Amaya and spun her round after she'd poked him.

"No," Warren snapped, "I just think it's a bad idea."

"Do you like her?"

"Of course, she's my friend."

Why did this conversation seem familiar?

"No, like _like_ her?" I asked.

"NO!"

"Warren, what's up?" Amaya frowned, running a hand through her long dark brown hair, "you okay?"

"Yeah," he grunted, "and no Hippie, I don't."

"Sure Warren, you keep telling yourself that," I laughed, heading over to Amaya and Lash as Warren's hands sparked again.

He so liked her.

I guess I'm playing Matchmaker, and out newest friend can help.

"Layla, why are you grinning like an evil person?" Amaya questioned warily, one eyebrow raised.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I replied innocently, "congratulations on making Hero."

"Urgh, I'm supporting a flawed system," she grimaced, "it's not right, I mean it's like I said right? The strength of your resolve to do good for the world, not how strong your powers happen to be."

"I agree," I smiled as Lash rolled his eyes.

"Women," he muttered.

"And you love us for it," Amaya laughed, ruffling his hair again.

* * *

**(Back to Amaya's POV)**

I went into the cafeteria with a sulking Warren and a happy Lash who wouldn't stop talking, see, sweet underneath it all, and Warren was refusing to try and accept that he'd changed, man, high school was annoying and confusing, not to mention stressful.

"Lash, can I speak to you a second?" Layla asked, appearing from nowhere in front of us.

"Why?" he said slowly, raising an eyebrow.

"Just go, I'll save you a seat," I laughed, pushing them away, glad I could speak to Warren.

"Why are you trying to give him another chance?" Warren snapped the second Lash was out of sight.

"Because I believe he deserves it," I replied simply as we lined up for food, "everyone deserves a second chance, Warren."

"Would you say that if it was the person who killed you parents?" he spat coldly.

I flinched, "that was below the belt," I whispered, "Lash didn't kill anyone, he did something wrong which he now regrets doing, and if you can't see that, then you're more of a bastard than I thought before, Warren Peace."

I walked over to the table where Will, Zach and Magenta were already sitting, I smiled at them as I slid into the seat next to Magenta who was rolling her dark eyes at Zach's idiotic antics.

"Hey, where are Warren and Layla?" Will asked, smiling at me.

"Layla's talking to Lash," I replied, "and Warren's being a bastard in the lunch line."

"What did he do?" Magenta questioned, sighing.

"He was all 'would give the person who murdered your parents another chance,'" I spat, "Lash deserves another chance, I know regret for past actions when I see it and Warren's a good for nothing twat!"

"Thanks, Rain," Warren growled as he sat opposite me, "I was only trying to warn you."

"By bringing up my parents?!" I demanded, "how would you feel if I suddenly brought up your mom?!"

He stiffened and my eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that," I said quietly, looking at the table, "it wasn't right, sorry Warren."

He glared at me, I could feel the hateful gaze on the top of my head.

"You should be," he spat.

That was it.

"SO I HAVE TO APOLOGISE FOR BRINGING UP YOUR MOM!! AND YOU DON'T FOR BRINGING MY PARENTS?!!" I screamed, standing up with my fists clenched, "YOU KNOW SOMETHING!! YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE WARREN PEACE AND I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL!!!"

"Thanks," he drawled sarcastically.

"Uh, Maya, calm down," Will said softly as lightning sparked at my fingertips and I glared hatefully at Warren as Lash and Layla came back over.

"What's going on?" Lash asked slowly, taking in mine and Warren's livid expressions.

"Warren Peace is an unfeeling asshole," I hissed, storming away as angry tears filled my eyes and everyone stared.

I headed outside and leaned against a tree, sitting with my back against it and my knees drawn to my chest as I held back my tears, I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of making me cry.

"Amaya?" Layla's voice said gently and two shadows fell over me.

I looked up and saw Layla and Lash, both looking concerned.

"Yeah?" I muttered.

"Do you want me to kill him?" Lash asked, sitting beside me and Layla on the other side.

"I can do that myself," I laughed quietly, "I just hate people bringing up my parents, and he just said so……viciously, then he acts like I'm the bad guy when I bring up his mom."

"He didn't mean it," Layla said, "he just lost his temper, you know what Warren's like."

"Unfortunately," I muttered, "why are you two here anyway?"

"You're the first person since I came back to Sky High in September to show me some kindness," Lash grinned, "I guess you're my new best friend."

I giggled slightly, "thanks Lash."

"And you're my friend, I was worried," Layla smiled, "I'll always be here for you when Warren's a meanie."

"Meanie?" I giggled, "Warren's a meanie alright."

Layla laughed slightly and hugged me, "he'll apologise at some point, if not Mrs Stronghold'll make him, you know how she hates conflict," Layla said, "she'll sniff out the argument the second you two step into the house."

"You live with the Strongholds?" Lash questioned.

"Yeah," I nodded, "for about a month and a half now."

"And Peace lives there?" Lash frowned.

"Since his mom died," I answered.

"This is confusing," Lash whined.

"No, you're tiny little brain simply can't comprehend it," I laughed, nudging him as Layla grinned and pushed me as Lash shoved me into her, I gasped in mock hurt, "hey! I'm in a depressed state here! I'm not to be treated as a ping pong ball!"

They laughed again and squashed me by pressing in on either side of me.

"No!" I whimpered with a giggle, "I'm being squished!"

"Rain, can I talk to you?" a new voice asked.

Only one person called me Rain.

I looked up to see Warren looking down at me, sending Lash a few glares.

"Yeah," I shrugged, standing then laughing as Layla and Lash crashed into each other, "your own faults," I said in sing-song voice as I followed Warren a little bit away from them.

"I'm sorry Rain," he muttered, "it was wrong of me to talk about your parents like that."

"It's okay," I said quietly, "I know you were just trying to look out for me, but Warren, I can take care of myself, I did kick your ass, remember?"

He mock glared, "I'm not being nice to him," he sulked, sending Lash a quick glare.

"When are you ever nice?" I grinned, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Thanks," Warren said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

The bell rang and we headed into the school, with Lash and Layla, Warren still glaring at Lash while I tried dragging them both into the conversation Layla and I were having.

I didn't work.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm, what do you think?**

**I was thinking about doing a Layla/Lash pairing, give me your feedback please!!!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update last time, fan fiction wouldn't let me!!!**

**So, sorry.**

**Please enjoy and as usual I only own Amaya!**

**

* * *

**

"BAD!!!" I shouted, whacking Lash over the head, "NO HURTING THE FRESHMEN!!!"

"OW!!" Lash yelped as everyone in the hall stared.

Well, he shouldn't have stuffed a freshman into the lockers, should he? I hit him again.

"Say sorry Lash!!" I ordered, pointing to the cowering freshman, "now!"

"No," Lash defied.

"Unless you want me to fireball, lightning bolt, ice and crush your ass, I suggest you apologise Lash Dawson," I hissed menacingly, my blue eyes flashing dangerously, "you have five seconds, four, three, two-"

"Sorry," Lash mumbled as a crackling ball of energy formed in my hand.

"Good," I grinned, erasing the ball, "now, scram brat."

The freshman bolted as Lash glared at me, I hugged him and patted his head like you would a puppy.

"Good boy," I giggled, "now, uh, what have we got next?"

"Mad Science," Warren's voice said from behind me.

"With big brain guy?" I frowned, "he's an ass."

"Is that so?" Lash smirked, "the why don't we skip?"

"Lash, honey, in case you haven't noticed, we're in a flying school," I said slowly, "but, I suppose I could use my wind power to get us down to earth, but I hate heights."

"We're not skipping," Warren growled, "now, come on Rain."

"You weren't invited," Lash snapped, glaring at Warren.

It had been like this for the past week, Lash would suggest something, Warren would reject it, Lash would snap, Warren would smirk, Lash would glare, I would bang their heads together.

"Rain, we'll be late," Warren smirked, nudging me in the direction of the Mad Science Lab.

"We're skipping," Lash glared.

I sighed, then whacked their heads together, "Lash, we're going to class," I said, "you've only just been let back into school and I don't want to risk myself being expelled, so move it, the both of you."

They sent me glares as they rubbed their heads and headed for the Lab, I grinned and linked arms with them both.

"Do you reckon I could make a death ray today?" I asked, "Barbie's been trying to freeze me all week, it's really pissing me off."

"What?" they both growled.

"Aw," I cooed, "I have overprotective guy friends!"

They glared at me as Lash sat in his seat and Warren and I sat next to each other behind him, I flicked him in the back of the head with a giggle.

"Fuck off, Amaya," he growled in mock anger as he turned and sent me another glare.

"It was so tempting!" I defended, reaching over and hugging him, "sorry."

I liked hugging people again, and Lash was like a puppy! So freaking huggable, kinda like Warren, but Warren was even more huggable, they were the only people I really hugged though, except Layla who just hugged me randomly.

"I wish you'd stop doing that," Lash muttered as I ruffled his hair, "you act like I'm your pet dog or something."

"You're like a puppy," I laughed, "you're almost as huggable as Warren."

"I'm way more huggable than Peace!" Lash protested.

"Nope, he's all warm and huggable," I giggled, hugging the pyro's arm, "very huggable, you're second though Puppy."

"I am not Puppy," Lash snapped, smiling slightly though.

"Get off, Rain," Warren sighed, looking up from his book to look at me exasperatedly.

"Why?" I pouted, "if I let go, I'll have to hug Lash, do you really want me to do that? Would you really subject him to that torture?"

One eyebrow raised, "yes," Warren said slowly, "so let go."

"Miss Stronghold, Mr Peace, break it up," Medulla's voice said as the big brained teacher entered the room.

I let go of Warren hastily, I liked hugging him, we weren't together, got it people?! Jesus, though, I bet he'd be really great to kiss, he's so warm, huggable and kissable, perfect package, not mention gorgeous.

Huh?

Did I really just think that, I shook my head slightly with a frown as I began to take notes from the board, Warren and I were friends, nothing more, I mean, girls could think guys were good looking without like liking them, right? Yeah, and when you think a guy is good looking you automatically think how they would kiss, exactly, yep, I'm awesome. Man, I really need to turn back into bitchy Amaya, she was a lot less complicated, act like a bitch, glare a couple times, kick the shit outta people who look at you twice, simple.

"I HATE HIGH SCHOOL!!!" I suddenly screamed, banging my head on the table, "it's so fucking confusing!"

Everyone was staring at me, I could feel their gazes on me.

"That's nice, Miss Stronghold," Medulla said dismissively, "may I go back to my lesson now?"

"Yeah, sorry," I mumbled, not lifting my head, "I miss bitchy Amaya."

"Right," Warren said absently.

"Who's bitchy Amaya?" Lash asked with a slight frown.

"The old me," I muttered, my head still on the table, our conversation being made in whispers, "she was a lot less complicated."

"You're not complicated," Warren shrugged, "just weird."

"Exactly," Lash nodded.

I lifted my head slowly, "I love you guys!" I wailed, pulling them both into hugs, "you guys are so cool and nice and sweet and the best friends a girl could ask for!"

"Miss Stronghold!" Medulla snapped, "one more interruption from you and it's detention!"

"Sorry," I muttered, letting my boys go who both sent me 'what the fuck?' looks, I grinned weakly.

"Time of the month," Lash whispered to Warren in a voice he obviously thought I wouldn't hear.

I slapped him over the back of the head, "take notes, Puppy," I ordered in a hushed voice, "you too, Warren."

They both sighed and started taking notes, I smiled happily and did the same, Medulla sending me annoyed glances every few minutes which made me laugh softly.

* * *

**(Warren POV)**

I glanced to my side at Amaya, she was giggling slightly as Medulla sent her glares, she really had changed from the moody, closed off girl I first met, she was happy now, laughing, smiling, hugging me.

She thought I didn't flame her because I couldn't, she was right, but not for the reasons she thought, I couldn't because she made me fell wanted, I guess Lash felt the same because whenever she asked him to do something he did it, after a few protests to keep up his reputation.

"Warren, you okay?" Amaya whispered, frowning slightly as she looked at me and I realised I'd been staring.

"What did he just say?" Lash cut in, leaning over our desk to look at Amaya's notes.

"Get lost, Stretch," I growled.

"Warren," Amaya scolded, showing Lash her notes, "now, get lost Lash, I'm not getting into anymore trouble, I really can't be bothered with it."

The bitchy Amaya wouldn't have cared, she would have caused a disruption.

"Hold on," Lash muttered, hurriedly writing on his paper.

Amaya laughed softly and ruffled his hair, why did I hate when she did that?

"Silly Puppy," she said fondly.

My fingertips sparked.

"Not Puppy," Lash growled with a smile, she smiled back warmly.

"Get off my desk, Stretch," I ordered angrily, glaring at him.

"I've finished now anyway," he snapped, turning back to his desk, glaring right back at me as Amaya shook her head and sighed exasperatedly.

"Can't you two try and be civil?" she asked desperately, "you're both my friends, so please, for me?"

"No," I said coldly, taking notes again as she sighed in defeat and did the same.

* * *

**(Amaya POV - P.E)**

It was normal P.E today, so Layla, Magenta and I were bouncing a basketball between us slowly, talking quietly so Boomer wouldn't swoop down on us and make us do laps around the gym like he'd done to Zach.

"You can do it Zach!!" I called out to him as he went past us, he grinned at me and did the thumbs up.

"Stronghold!!" Boomer yelled.

"Yeah?" Will and I said at the same time.

"Both of you," Boomer clarified, heading over to me.

"Oh," I muttered, handing the basketball to Magenta and heading over to him with Will, "what can we do for you, Coach?"

"We're doing a display day for the younger students, show them how their years at Sky High will help, Powers want you two to be in the display," Boomer explained, "what do you say?"

"I've only been at Sky High a week," I said coldly, "so, I'm sorry, no, and I won't be put on display."

"I'll do it, Coach," Will cut in hastily as Boomer glared at me."

"You don't have a choice," Boomer growled, "Principal's orders."

"I don't want to," I spat, glaring at him as everyone turned at the growing tension emitting from the area.

"You're going to do it!" Boomer snapped, "end of story!"

"I refuse!" I shouted, clenching my fists.

"Maya, cool it," Will whispered as Boomer went red in anger.

"Okay," I smirked, holding a hand up and using my ice powers to freeze Boomer, "that cool enough for ya Boom-Boom?"

He was frozen solid.

"AMAYA!!" Will cried in surprise as most laughed.

"Nice one, Amaya," Lash grinned, wrapping an arm round my shoulders as he stood next to me, "I think he's cooled right off."

"Why thank you," I laughed, pretending to curtsey.

"Very nice," Warren smirked, standing on my other side as people knocked on the frozen Boomer, "nice to know a bit of bitchy Amaya's still in there."

"I know," I giggled, wrapping my arms round Lash and Warren's middles, "I'm awesome and you guys love me for it."

Lash chuckled and squeezed my shoulders gently as Warren wrapped an arm round my waist in a one armed hug, it felt nice, Warren never usually hugged back.

"Amaya, unfreeze him," Layla ordered sternly, hands on hips, eyes narrowed, though her lips were twitching into an amused smile.

"Ah, come on, Layla," Lash laughed, letting me go and wrapping an arm around Layla's shoulders instead, "it's funny, laugh."

Layla blushed slightly at the contact and I smirked, Lash was awesome at times, he could distract the most dedicated of people.

"It's not," Layla protested weakly, "he's frozen."

"He'll go to the future and have lovely adventures," Lash said brightly, a slightly sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Exactly," I laughed, tapping on the ice with a grin, "he so deserved it though, you have to admit, no one tries to make me do stuff I don't want to."

Layla sighed and shook her head.

"I could smash it," Will frowned, "but it'd be better if you melt the ice, Amaya."

"Then, you'd severely hurt him," I smirked, "either way, I win."

Will groaned, "mom and dad are gonna kill you," he muttered, shaking his head, "they really are."

"What is going on here?" Principle Powers' voice demanded sternly, "why is Coach Boomer frozen?!" she exclaimed, then turned to me, "explain Miss Stronghold."

"Why do just assume it was me?!" I cried defensively.

"Was it you?" Powers asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah, but that's not the point," I mumbled, "and he was being a complete and utter butthead, I am not doing the display, I refuse to, agree to that and I melt him."

"Boomer asked you to do the display?" Powers frowned, "I told him not to."

"He did anyway, he's not very obedient, unlike Puppy!" I grinned, pointing to Lash who glared mockingly at me.

"Quit calling me that," he growled, his arm still around Layla's shoulders, why wasn't Will glaring hatefully and demanding the stretch dude removes his hands from Layla?

Matchmaker time!

Just have to break up Will and Layla, push Layla toward Lash and voila, happiness!! Except for maybe Will, I guess I'll have to find him a girl.

"Miss Stronghold!" Powers snapped.

Must have spaced out, "that's me," I sighed, "so, I don't have to do the display?"

Powers shook her head, "now, melt Boomer."

"But it's an improvement!" I whined, everyone except Will and Layla nodded enthusiastically.

"Now!" Powers ordered.

"Fine," I muttered, placing a finger on the ice sculpture and melting it, also send a little lightning, Boomer yelped as he melted and I giggled, "how you feeling? Cool off okay?"

"DETENTION!!!" he roared, his teeth chattering slightly.

"This way Miss Stronghold," Powers said coldly, "Boomer, get to the nurse."

"Can I get changed first?" I asked, gesturing to my gym clothes.

"Hurry up," Powers said, the patience in her voice becoming strained.

I grinned, hugged Warren, Lash and Layla, then skipped happily out the gym, I'm a mixture of both Amayas! Bitchy Amaya and Happy Amaya, why do I get the feeling this is going to be complicated?

--------------------------

**This was mainly a chappie to show how Amaya's changed over her time in Maxville, I hope you liked it and please review!!!**

**Thankies!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for all reviews and please review this chappie!!!**

**The usual, I only own Amaya**

**Enjoy!!**

**

* * *

**

The detention room was blank, white and dull, man, I was bored, at least at my old school there was usually someone else there for me to freak out, here there was no one and I was dying of boredom!!!

Dear lord, send me someone to annoying, talk to and generally freak out.

The door slid open.

Thank you dear lord who art in heaven!!

"You two, fighting in the corridors! Fireballs scorching the lockers!" Powers' voice snapped and in stepped Warren, she continued on with her rant as the pyro sat at the desk next to me and sent me a quick smirk, "in Mr Dawson! I'll be back in two hours!" Powers ordered, I think she was finally starting to lose it.

I grinned as Lash walked in and sat on my other side, the doors shut and I looked between them as they smirked arrogantly.

"What happened?" I asked, "were you two fighting?"

"We couldn't leave all alone in detention, could we?" Lash grinned, "you'd probably blow something up after you left and you'd get into even more trouble."

"Why the both of you?" I frowned, then grinned evilly, "hey, are we gonna have a threesome?"

They both choked on air and I laughed, Warren smirked, "if you want to, Rain, I'm sure Stretch won't complain," he said, his intense eyes staring into my blue ones.

"Right you are Peace, so, who's stripping first?" Lash laughed, standing, "shall I?"

"Hold on, you need stripper music!" I cried, giggles escaping my lips as I scrabbled around in my bag and withdrew my black cellphone, "hmm, what song Puppy?"

"What you got?" he inquired with a grin, leaning over my shoulder and looking at the list of songs I had, he pointed to one, "that one."

I giggled and put it on:

_"I like big butts and I can not lie  
You other brothers can't deny  
That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist  
And a round thing in your face  
You get sprung  
Wanna pull up tough  
Cuz you notice that butt was stuffed  
Deep in the jeans she's wearing  
I'm hooked and I can't stop staring  
Oh, baby I wanna get with ya  
And take your picture  
My homeboys tried to warn me  
But that butt you got  
Make Me so horny  
Ooh, rump of smooth skin  
You say you wanna get in my benz  
Well use me use me cuz you ain't that average groupie_," filled the room and Lash began dancing as I fell over laughing and Warren just looked terrified.

"MR DAWSON!!!" Powers' voice screeched as Lash removed his striped sleeved shirt and we saw Powers in the doorway with a freshman girl who's mouth was agape, Powers covered the girl's eyes hastily.

I was now laughing so hard I couldn't breathe and Lash was laughing along with me as Warren just shook his head with a small chuckle.

"What on earth is going on in here?!" Powers demanded, "and put your shirt back on Mr Dawson!"

"It's a very long story," Warren muttered since Lash and I were laughing to hard to say anything, let alone explain what was going on.

"Mr Dawson, shirt!" Powers snapped.

"But look at that chest, do you really want to hide the beauty?" I managed through my laughter, my face bright red from lack of oxygen, a stitch in my side from laughing so hard.

"SHIRT!!" Powers shouted angrily and Lash put his shirt back on, still laughing, Powers uncovered the freshman girl's eyes and she blushed as she saw Lash, who laughed even harder, Powers glared, "I'll be in two hours," she growled, "Miss Hallman, take a seat."

The girl sat as far away from Lash as possible, which was next to Warren, who glared, she gulped and looked at her desk as Powers left, mumbling something about a pay rise.

"Okay, Puppy, Warren, I guess we're finishing this off tonight, my room, eight," I grinned with a wink, they both chuckled as Lash sat back in his seat and I smiled at the freshman girl, "I'm Amaya, you?"

"Grace Hallman," she muttered, her green eyes fixed on the desk, "uh, why was he stripping?"

"We were gonna have a threesome," I shrugged, "but you interrupted, ruined my hopes and dreams, anyway, why you in here?"

"I used my powers in the corridor," she mumbled.

"What are your powers?" Lash asked, leaning back in his seat and stretching as Warren pulled out a book and began reading.

"Uh, I can hypnotise people by singing," Grace answered, "I'm a Sidekick before you ask, Boomer didn't think it was a good enough power and didn't believe me."

"Yeah well, I cooled Boomer right off," I smirked, "iced him," I clarified at her confused look, "I'm a Full Elemental, Lash or, as I like to call him, Puppy, can stretch and Warren, the guy next to you, is a pyro."

"You froze Boomer?" Grace gaped.

The boys nodded, "it was awesome," Lash grinned.

"He pissed me off," I shrugged, "then, Warren and Puppy got into a fight in order to save me from deathly boredom of being here all alone, but apart from that, why did you use your powers?"

"Some guy I know," Grace muttered, "it's a long story."

"We're in here two hours, we got time," Lash grinned, "so tell us, Amaya'll probably hit me all the time and Peace'll just read, you really ruined our threesome, I was looking forward to seeing Amaya naked!"

I whacked him, "perve, though you do have a nice chest," I laughed, "but tell us the story Grace, you seem okay, I'll kick his ass if he hurt you," I joked.

"No, we grew up together, we've always hated each other," Grace shrugged, he green eyes grew dark, "ever since he cut off all my hair in the first grade."

Lash and Warren snorted at this but soon turned their laughter into coughs as I glared at them, "why were you fighting?" I asked, hitting Lash for the sake of hitting Lash.

"He called me a whore," Grace spat, "because I broke up with his best friend after he cheated on me."

"High school's like that," I shrugged, "now, do you mind if we continue our threesome?"

Blush flooded her face and I laughed lightly.

"I'm joking," I smiled, "Lash isn't my type, Warren's nearing it though."

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow, I grinned and winked at him, he shook his head with a small smile before going back to his book.

"What is that?" I questioned, snatching his book from his hands and looking at it, my eyes widened as I saw the words, "you read Lord of the Rings?"

"Give it back, Rain," he growled, trying to grab the book.

"This book's awesome though," I whined, "we'll read it together!"

"What?" everyone said in unison, looking at me in confusion.

A grin spread over my face, I stood………..and sat in Warren's lap, "there, now we can read it together," I laughed as he looked at me with wide, shocked eyes, I laughed again before starting to read the book.

Why am I on the floor?

"WARREN!!" I wailed, "why'd you push me on the floor?! My skirt will be all dirty now!"

"And I care because?" he smirked, reading his book, wait, was he blushing slightly?

"Are you blushing?" I asked with a slight frown as we all leaned closer to Warren in an attempt to see if there was a pink tinge to his tanned cheeks.

"No," he said hastily.

He so was! He was so cute when he was all embarrassed.

Ignore evil bad thoughts!!!!!!

Warren is my best friend, my pyro, anti social, sometimes grumpy, very hot, gorgeous-

SHUT UP BRAIN!!!!!!!!!!

Damn these teenaged hormones to hell, I hate being a teenager that's attracted to her best friend, I mean how cliché is that? Though I did almost jump him when I met him leaving the bathroom with only a towel round his waist, his very perfect chest on view, so yummy!!

Fuck, I was attracted to my best friend.

"Are you going to sit on the floor all day?" Warren sighed, looking down at me with a small smile.

"What can I say, it's quite comfortable," I grinned, laying down and putting my arms under my head, looking up at him with a smile, "why don't you join me, we could have a bit of fun?"

The boys laughed slightly as Grace looked rather grossed out, I laughed softly at this and sat back in my seat after brushing the dust of my clothes.

"You guys," I pouted.

"What?" the boys said warily.

"You know how my room's just been fixed?" I said sweetly.

Nod.

"Well, Layla and I had this great idea of a decorating party this Friday, you'd come straight after school, then you'll all sleepover," I said brightly, "and Warren, you have no choice considering you live in the house, okay?"

"Sleepover at Stronghold's?" Lash muttered, "I don't think I'd be welcome."

"You're my friend, besides, my aunt and uncle won't be there, they're going away for the weekend, we got permission last night," I smiled, "so, how about it Puppy?" I paused, "and Layla insisted I get you come round, she says you need to socialise with our friends more."

Okay, the last bit was a lie, but that should swing it.

"Fine," Lash mumbled, though he was smiling slightly.

BOO YAH!!!!

"It's going to have, green, grey, ice blue, cerulean and red in it," I grinned, "representing my powers, green for earth, ice blue for ice, obviously, grey for wind, cerulean for water and red for fire, it took me ages to decide."

"You mean you really do control all the elements?" Grace asked timidly, her green eyes slightly wider than usual as I turned and looked at her coldly.

"You thought I was lying?" I snapped, "I'm a lot of things little freshman, but I'm not a liar, except when the time calls for it, and just because you're in detention with Mr Villain, Mr Grumpy Hotass and me doesn't mean you're tough so zip it."

"Did you just call me 'Mr Grumpy Hotass'?" Warren gaped.

"Uh, yeah," I replied slowly, then realised the implications of my words and blush flooded my cheeks, "'cause you're a pyro!" I stammered hastily, "look, just shut it and go back to Middle earth!"

Lash was smirking, Warren was still gaping and Grace looked kinda scared.

Hey, I'm allowed to be a bitch sometimes! I have a crush on my best friend, my other best friend has crush on my cousin's girlfriend and I think she likes him back, I don't have a job to pay for that new cellphone I want and my parents are dead!

Why did I think about my parents?

Stinging tears built in my eyes and I stared at the desk, my dark brown hair falling over my shoulders and covering my face as memories flashed through me, I can still see their coffins being lowered into the ground, I can still hear the silent screaming of heartbreak in my ears, I still feel broken.

A sob escaped my lips and I clamped a hand over my mouth to muffle it as more bubbled up in my throat, I felt body begin to tremble, I felt hot tears escape my eyes.

"I want my mom and dad," I whispered chokingly, "I want them back."

I knew all three of them were staring at me.

I shook my head slowly as more tears leaked from my eyes, "it's not fair," I sobbed, "it's not fair, I want them back."

A strong pair of arms wrapped round me, then another as I sobbed softly into a warm shoulder as a head rested on mine, I love my boys.

"It'll be okay, Amaya," Lash said gently, "we'll be here for you, and Stronghold and his gang, we're all here for you."

"I'm sorry," I choked out, "it's just, I remembered and everything came back, I don't want to remember anymore."

"It's be okay, Rain," Warren murmured, "I understand."

He did understand, he lost his mom only a month ago and his dad's in prison, he didn't have any parents either.

"I'm so pathetic," I said, unable to stop the tears flooding from my eyes, "my parents would want me to be strong, but I can't stop crying."

"Then cry," Warren said softly, "a good friend once told me 'crying doesn't make you weak, it makes you stronger'."

"Who was that?" I sniffed, "I'll have to send them a box of chocolates, that's pretty good advice."

"It was you," Warren chuckled, stroking my hair soothingly, "remember?"

"I guess I'm getting chocolates tonight," I giggled tearfully, feeling safe in my friends' hold, Lash on one side, Warren on the other, I smiled slightly as a few more tears ran down the well worn paths, "you two, you make everything okay," I whispered, closing my eyes as I relaxed in their embrace, "you make everything okay."

"Oi, Hallman," Lash growled, "mention this to anyone, you'll pay, got it?"

I gathered she nodded because Lash didn't pursue the matter.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I'm getting mixed comments about the whole Lash/Layla thing, some think no, I've had one asking for a distant cousin on Amaya's mom's side/Lash and some think yes.**

**So, I've got two characters I might pair with Lash, Layla or Grace who you recently met and she will be in the story more, you'll find out about her soon, I promise!**

**Oh, and there will be no Amaya/Lash, they're just good friends despite only knowing each other a little while, you know that instant friendship you just get with some people? Well, it's like that, kay? And yes, this is an Amaya/Warren, see, she has a crush on him.**

**Anyway, enough of my ramblings, please review!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for all reviews and please review this chappie!!**

**As usual I only own Amaya and now, Grace.**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

Spring Fling and Layla wants me to be on the committee with her, she's out of her mind, I maybe a little perkier and happier than before, but I am not organising a school dance, no way in hell.

"Please Amaya, Magenta won't and I was wondering if you would sing at the dance," Layla pleaded as we lined up for our lunch, "it'll be fun!"

"Sing?" I muttered, heading for the table which Warren and Lash were currently sitting at, "I'll sing, but I will not organise the dance."

"Well, too bad, I've already signed you up," Layla said, sitting next to Lash.

"You are so dead!!" I shouted, flicking a grape at her, "I won't organise the stupid Spring Fling Layla, I'll sing, but I won't organise the decorations or anything else!!"

"You're organising the Spring Fling?" Warren smirked, "might actually be worth going to this year then."

"I am not!!" I protested, sending him a quick glare.

"You're signed up," Layla shrugged, "so is Warren and Lash."

We all choked, "what?!" we demanded in unison.

"First meeting's next week, Tuesday lunch time," Layla smiled happily, "it'll be fun, trust me."

"I hate you," I growled as the boys glared at her, I smirked as she blushed when Lash stole her bottle of juice, "Layla," I said sweetly, "can I speak with a second, in private?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

I yanked her up by the arm and turned to the boys, "touch my food or anything of mine while I'm gone, you're both dead, got it?" I warned.

They nodded with smirks.

I dragged Layla out the cafeteria and glared at some freshmen outside the doors, they bolted and I grinned triumphantly.

"Okay," I said in a hushed voice, "do you like Lash?"

"What?" Layla squeaked, blush flooding her ivory cheeks.

"Do you like Lash?" I repeated.

"Of course not, I'm dating Will," she protested, though she was avoiding my eye.

"You do," I said simply, "I can tell, look, you and Will have been acting a lot less lovey-dovey lately, maybe you're just meant to be friends, you and Lash would look so cute together as well."

"You like Warren," she retorted childishly, looking at the floor.

"I do not!" I blushed, "we're best friends, that'd be weird."

"You do," Layla grinned, "admit Amaya, you like Warren."

"Okay, okay, I do like him," I whispered, "but don't tell anyone, he's my best friend, it'd be weird and wreck our friendship if he found out."

"If you don't tell anyone about me liking Lash, I won't tell anyone about you liking Warren," Layla reasoned, holding out a hand, "deal?"

"Deal," I nodded, shaking her hand, "now, let's get back and annoy our crushes, they've probably eaten all my food."

We both laughed slightly and went back into the cafeteria, to find two girls at our table, sitting in our seats, next to our boys. I frowned slightly, as did Layla, and we made our way over to the table.

"Hey, you're back," Lash grinned at us, "Peace ate your food, Mai."

"Warren," I whined jokingly.

"It was Stretch," Warren protested, sending Lash a quick glare.

"Right," I laughed as Layla glanced between the girls in our seats.

"I can't believe this," she giggled, it was a very convincing giggle and I'm the only one who seemed to catch onto its fake-ness, she smiled happily, "we've been gone five minutes and you two have got yourselves girlfriends."

"What?" they gaped, then looked at the girls beside them, "no!"

"But we will be," one of the girls whispered to Layla and me with a wink.

"Yeah, that's nice," I said boredly, "now, you're in my seat, move."

"And you're in mine," Layla said simply to the other girl.

Their jaws dropped as well as Warren and Lash's, Layla was always so polite and nice now she was being rude to a another person.

"So move," Layla and I said together.

They bolted at my glare or was it Layla's cold stare? Either way, they left and we sat down with triumphant smirks.

"Aw, we have overprotective girl friends," Lash cooed in an imitation of me.

"Zip it," I growled as Will, Zach, Magenta and Ethan sat down.

"We're allowed to be overprotective," Layla shrugged, "you're…..you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lash cried indignantly, slamming a fist onto the table, making Warren and me glare.

"You're a man whore," I said simply with a shrug, "and Warren's one of the most sought after guys in school, we have to protect you both, and Grace told people about our supposed threesome and now everyone's saying we were shagging and are all fuck buddies, and Layla's probably going to be in on the rumours too now because of what's just happened."

Everyone's except Layla's, jaws dropped.

"Hallman is dead!" Lash declared, standing and looking round the cafeteria.

"Sit down," I ordered, "there's no point, you'll just get detention, then I'll feel sorry for you and make Warren get detention with me so you won't be lonely then the rumours will increase ten fold, so sit down and shut up Puppy."

"Uh, are you okay?" Warren asked slowly, raising an eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I snapped, glaring moodily into space.

"Because I know you," he replied simply, "so tell me what's wrong."

"I'm fine," I growled, shooting him a glare, "so drop it, Peace."

That caused everyone's eyes to widen, I hadn't called Warren 'Peace' since he'd moved into the Stronghold household.

"Right," Warren nodded, grabbing my arm and pulling me up.

"Hey!" I protested as he dragged me out the cafeteria, "let go!"

Why did he pull me into a closet?

"Why did you pull me into a closet?" I demanded as he shut the door.

"What's wrong?" he asked simply, leaning against the door so I couldn't escape and folding his arms over his chest.

"Nothing," I said exasperatedly, "let me out, Warren."

"So it's Warren again?" he snapped, "you've been acting jumpy all week, Amaya, ever since detention on Monday, so tell me what's wrong."

He never called me Amaya.

"Nothing's wrong," I insisted, avoiding his gaze, "I promise, just having one of those days, you know?"

"Rain, I thought we were friends, you can tell me," he said softly, "even if it's something like, you're pregnant with Lash's baby."

I giggled at that, "I am not pregnant," I smiled, "and I'd never like Lash like that, he's like my brother."

"Than what's wrong?" Warren questioned.

"I'm fine, Warren," I sighed, "so drop it."

"No you're not."

"I am."

"Not."

"Am."

"Not."

"Am."

"No-mmfph!"

Warren was cut off by my lips on his, fireworks exploded in my brain and tingles ran right through my body as he kissed back, wrapping his arms round my waist as I wound mine round his neck.

"Why did you kiss me?" Warren muttered as we broke apart, his fingers making small circles on the small of my back.

"I really like you Warren," I whispered, meeting his eyes hesitantly.

"I like you too," he smiled, pressing his lips to mine gently, "man, Hippie's going to have a field day with this, she's been asking me if I like you for ages."

"Same here," I laughed, "I have the feeling she was going to push us into a closet, but we're kind of already in one, god, this is so cliché."

"So is the whole 'getting a crush on your best friend' thing, wouldn't you say?" Warren chuckled.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Hey! Will you guys let me in!" Lash's voice called accompanied by a loud knocking on the door.

"I guess we'd better go," I giggled, reluctantly releasing Warren as his arms slowly fell from my waist and we pulled open the door to find Lash and Layla standing there.

"What?" Warren growled, glaring at them.

"What he means is, 'what the fuck do you want you annoying asses'?" I grinned as they looked all hurt and upset.

"Gee, thanks," Lash said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Warren smirked slightly and wrapped an arm round my waist as I went to hit Lash, Layla and Lash's eyes widened before grins broke out on their faces.

"Finally," Layla laughed, hugging me happily.

"Now, I'm going to be all alone," Lash wailed dramatically.

"Not for long," I smiled mischievously, "I'll see you two later, I need to find someone, Layla, let's go."

"Who?" Warren asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes slightly as I went to move away.

"A certain freshman," I said innocently, "bye guys, Layla, let's go!"

Warren kissed me softly and if I had Ethan's power I would've melted, Warren was so warm and kissable, huggable and kissable, perfect!

"Amaya, I thought we were leaving," Layla said slowly as Warren and I stayed lip locked, she sighed impatiently, "Amaya!"

I pulled back, "okay, okay," I muttered, "bye guys, no getting detention and no getting any girlfriends and Warren, you're my boyfriend now, no arguments and Lash, be a good boy otherwise there's no popcorn while we watch movies tonight, bye guys, oh and if those girls from earli-" I yanked in a random direction by an impatient Layla.

"You really like him, don't you?" she smiled as we walked down the corridor and the boys were out of sight.

"Yeah," I nodded, "and I'm working on a plan to get you and Lashy boy together without Will getting hurt, he is my cousin after all."

"What kind of plan?" Layla asked slowly, one eyebrow raised.

"I'm still making it up," I admitted sheepishly, "but, I think the girl I met in detention on Monday can help out."

"How?" Layla frowned.

"All I have to do, is make her fall for Will and him fall for her," I said simply, "if you want to go through with this that is."

"What if Lash doesn't like me," she whispered sadly, "then I'll be alone."

"Wait here," I sighed, darting back down the corridor toward Lash and Warren, I caught sight of them and grinned, "LASH!! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!!"

They turned and I sent a wink at Warren and beckoned for Lash to come over to me, he did and I yanked him down to my level, why are all the guys in my life taller than me?

"Who do you like?" I questioned bluntly, "like, you have a crush on."

"Um, uh," he stammered, "promise you won't tell a soul."

"Yes," I nodded as Warren stopped beside us, "and so does Warren."

"I what?" he frowned.

"Promise not to tell anyone who Lash has a crush on," I said dismissively, "now, talk, Lash, I'm in a hurry and this is crucial to my plan."

"Layla," he mumbled, "but she's with Stronghold."

"Thanks," I grinned, skipping back in the direction of Layla, "be good boys!"

* * *

The plan was in action, Grace was coming round and should be here in five minutes, Will was going to answer the door, Layla was going to act all jealous when Grace began flirting with Will and then Layla would run out 'crying' and I would send Lash after her to comfort her and they would have an unbreakable bond and get together, yes, I was a genius!

"Warren, can you pass me those jelly worms?" I smiled as I couldn't reach the sweets from my spot on the couch and Warren was closer to them.

He sighed and gave them to me as Will put in a movie of my choice, Romeo and Juliet, it was so sweet and sad and I loved it.

"Do we have to watch this, Maya?" Will whined, "it's a girly movie."

"Unless you want to die, yes," I shrugged as the doorbell rang, "oh, Will that's a friend I invited over, could you answer the door please and you can pick the next movie, promise."

He sighed and got up as I sent a quick wink at Layla who smiled slightly.

Step one of Plan Lash/Layla Loved Up is go!

"Uh hi, I'm Grace," a nervous voice said from the hall and Lash and Warren sent me confused looks, I just grinned.

"What are you planning?" Warren whispered in my ear, his arms round my waist, it was amazing how quickly we had gone fro best friends to boyfriend/girlfriend mode.

"Nothing," I said innocently, "Grace is okay and the more the merrier right?"

He looked at me suspiciously but dropped it as Will and Grace came into the room, Grace twirling her dark blonde hair around her finger and batting her eyelashes flirtatiously at Will who was looking at her avidly.

Step two of Plan Lash/Layla Loved Up is go!!

Throughout the movie Grace got closer and closer to an unresisting Will while Layla 'glared' at them, man, I was a genius.

As the movie finished Layla bolted out the room when Grace was practically on Will's lap, I sent them both a 'glare' before turning to Lash.

"Go after her," I said softly, no need, he was already halfway out the room.

Step three of Plan Lash/Layla Loved Up is go!!!

* * *

**(Lash POV)**

That damn Stronghold, he was lucky to have Layla and he just let that fucking Grace Hallman slobber all over him, asshole.

"Layla?" I said quietly as I found her in the kitchen, her head buried in her arms, I placed a hand on her shoulder, "you okay?"

"Yeah," she smiled, lifting her head to look at me.

Why didn't she look sad?

She wasn't even crying.

"Stronghold's an idiot," I said, sitting beside her, "he was stupid to let Grace do that."

"It was all part of the plan," Layla laughed, "mine and Amaya's plan, we thought it up during lunch."

"Why?" I frowned, "I thought you really liked Stronghold."

"He'll always be more like a brother to me than anything else," she shrugged, "there's someone I like, I mean really like, he's changed from when I first met him, he's sweet now."

"Who?" I muttered, she liked someone else and she would never like me.

"You," she said softly, hesitantly placing her lips on mine, " I really like you Lash, more than I ever liked Will."

I stared at her, my eyes wide, "me?" I managed eventually, "you like me?"

Nod.

"Good," I grinned, "'cause I like you too."

I gently pressed my lips to hers, she tasted so sweet and perfect, her lips were soft and plump, man, Amaya was awesome to think of this plan.

* * *

**A/N: They all got together!! YAY!! But this is not the end, there is more to come and a lot of surprises from Amaya's past!!**

**Tune in next time for the next chapter of:**

**Falling!!**

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks for all reviews and please review this chapter!**

**I only own Amaya and Grace**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

Tree branches scratched at my skin as I ran from _them_, my heart pounding ferociously in my chest, my lungs burning as I drew in short breaths. I halted as I came to the edge of a cliff, I could hear _them_ coming, I looked around wildly for an exit.

There wasn't one.

"Amaya," a cruel voice laughed, "no more running now, no where to go, no one to run to, no one to care for you."

"You're wrong," I choked, turning to face _them_, breathing rapidly in fear and exhaustion, "I have a new family, they care and my friends they care too, you're wrong."

"You're always alone, Amaya, weather you admit it or not," one cackled, moving toward me.

I had no where to run.

And why weren't my powers working?!

His hands grabbed my shoulders, "bye Amaya, you'll be seeing your parents again," he smirked, pushing me off the edge of the cliff.

My blue eyes widened and my hair whirled round me as I plummeted to the ground, I squeezed my eyes shut and screamed:

"WARREN!!!" tore from my throat and my eyes snapped open to reveal a group of worried looking people hovering over me, I shot up and my eyes darted around for any sign of _them._

"Rain, you okay?" Warren asked softly.

I gulped, "they're coming, I know they are," I whispered, "I can feel it, they're coming."

Everyone stared at me as wracking sobs took over my body and Warren pulled me into a hug, I clung to him tightly.

"Go," he ordered of the others, they stayed put, he growled, "now!"

They bolted out the room, except Lash and Layla.

"She's our friend," Layla reasoned, sitting beside us with Lash.

"Who are coming, Mai?" Lash said gently, "whoever it is, they can't be that bad, you kick everybody's ass."

"They killed my parents," I choked, Warren's hold tightened fractionally.

"It'll be okay, Amaya," Layla said quietly, reaching out a hand and touching my shoulder.

"Mai, you wanna hug?" Lash laughed weakly.

"I'm already in a hug, moron," I mumbled, though I sent him a quick smile and patted his head gently, "you guys are awesome."

"We know," he smirked arrogantly, though I could tell they were still worried.

"Can I have jelly worms?" I sniffled, spotting a packet on the table, "Puppy, they're behind you, get them, please."

He handed me them and I ate one, before spitting it back into the bag, "ew! They're all sticky and melted!" I cried, shoving the bag back to a laughing Lash, "go find me a nice packet, there should be some in the kitchen, Layla can help."

They both raised an eyebrow each.

"I'm crying here!" I wailed dramatically and they ran to the kitchen, I grinned, "man, I am good."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Warren asked, placing a finger under my chin and tilting my head up to look at him.

"Yeah, nothing a packet of jelly worms won't fix," I nodded, "sweets are always the answer, except if you know, you're choking on a sweet then they're not the answer."

He chuckled slightly before kissing me softly, kisses from Warren also helped make everything okay, he gently nipped my bottom lip and my lips parted, our tongues twined together, he tasted like melted chocolate, I loved melted chocolate.

"HEY!!" Lash's voice yelled at us.

We pulled apart hastily and glared at Lash and Layla.

I was hit in the face with a packet of jelly worms that Lash had thrown at me, I glared even harder as I opened the sweets and ate one.

"Want one Warren?" I asked, holding the bag out to him.

He took one and ate it as Lash and Layla's jaws dropped.

"We got them!" Lash cried incuriously, gesturing to himself then to Layla, "don't we get any of the jelly worms?"

"Uh……..no," I laughed, "you interrupted."

"Fine, we're going out," Lash huffed, taking Layla's hand and leading her out the room.

"Make sure you use protection!" I called after them jokingly.

"Fuck you!" Lash yelled back.

"I don't think Warren or Layla would like that!" I cackled, leaning my back against Warren's chest with a small smile.

"You're right, I'd have to roast Stretch alive," Warren muttered darkly, holding me protectively around the waist, placing a soft kiss on my cheek, "then kidnap you."

"I wouldn't be complaining, well, except for whole roasting my best friend alive bit," I giggled, tilting my head up and kissing his warm lips, "wait, what time is it?"

"Uh, four in the morning," Warren answered, glancing at the clock over the fireplace.

"Where are Layla and Lash going at four in the morning?" I frowned, glancing at the door, "if he hurts her I'll kill him."

"Where did you think we could go at four in the morning Lash?!" Layla's exasperated voice demanded, "and don't even think saying what your perverted little mind wants you to say."

"Sorry," Lash said humbly, "let's go annoy Amaya and Peace!"

"NO!" a load of voices cried at once.

Ah, Warren and I were feared, what greatness.

I giggled slightly and Warren smirked, I ate another jelly worm and a sudden drowsiness took over me, my eyes closed and I fell asleep, the jelly worms spilling over the floor from my slack grasp.

* * *

**(Warren POV)**

Sunlight hit my face causing me to groan and roll over, I landed on the floor and cursed under my breath as I got up, smiling slightly as I saw the jelly worms, then frowning as I saw Amaya wasn't there.

"Rain?" I called, I could've sworn we both fell asleep on the couch, where was she?

"Hey, you're finally awake," Layla's voice said behind me.

"Is Rain with you guys?" I asked, my eyes darting around the room.

"She's not here?" Layla whispered, "but, you guys fell asleep here and she always sleeps late on weekends."

"Go look in her room and the bathroom," I ordered, "I'll get the others to help look else where and ring her cellphone."

Layla nodded and darted up the stairs as I picked up my phone and dialled Amaya's number hurriedly.

Her ringtone echoed round the house.

Now I knew something was wrong, she never left without her cellphone, she said it held her life on it, her friends, ways to contact them if she ever needed to talk.

I bolted to the kitchen and saw the others eating, "Rain's missing and her phone's here," I stated.

Everything seemed to freeze as they gaped at me and Layla appeared next to me, tears welled up in her eyes as she shook her head.

"She's not anywhere in the house, I checked," she said softly, "let's search the area then, if we can't find her, we'll call Mr and Mrs Stronghold."

Everyone ran out the room and out the house, grabbing jackets and phones on the way out, I pulled on a t-shirt, slipped on my shoes, picked up my phone and jacket, and began searching for her.

If she was hurt, someone would be dying.

* * *

Where the fuck was she?

We searched everywhere, going around five times each, none of us found her, Layla was taking it hard, I was taking it worse, Amaya'd always been a constant since my mom died, I needed her, I needed her to be there.

I loved her.

"Phone the Strongholds," I ordered emotionlessly, glaring into space as Will began dialling his parents' number.

"We'll find her, Peace," Lash said, "she's always there, she won't just disappear."

"Yeah, well she has," I snapped, "she's just disappeared and I have no idea where she is and I'm supposed to take care of her, how could she just disappear exactly?!"

"Maybe she sleepwalked," Zach suggested, "and now, she's on her way home."

Stupid fucking optimist.

"SHE DOESN'T SLEEPWALK YOU FUCKING IDIOT!!!" I roared angrily, "SO SHUT UP AND LET ME THINK!!!"

He nodded rapidly as everyone else gaped and worried voices buzzed from Will's phone, I slammed out the room to go and search for her again.

"Warren……" a soft voice said behind me.

I swung round, no one there.

"Help……" it said.

It sounded a bit like Amaya, but terrified, broken, helpless.

"Please, I'm scared," the voice begged, "I need you Warren."

Okay, I was freaked out now, one because it sounded a tiny bit like Amaya and I was scared she was hurt and two because it was just weird having a voice beg you when there was no body to go with it.

I waited for anymore words but, nothing came and silence echoed around me.

* * *

**(Amaya's POV)**

My body shook in fear as _they _sneered at me from the stands above, I was in a ring surrounded by hoards of people looking down at me with disgust, some with triumph at catching the last Full Elemental alive.

"You think you're so mighty and powerful, don't you Amaya?" and old man spat, standing directly in front of me, "your people destroyed our lands, and now we will destroy you, slowly of course."

"What are you talking about?" I frowned in confusion.

"Your precious ancestors, the Elementals, took everything away from us!" he shouted, "because they thought they were better than us, we have powers too you know, we can make your loved ones hear your begs for help, your pleads for life, we'll make everyone you love suffer, just like your ancestors made us."

"I am not my ancestors!" I protested, "I'm sorry for what they did, but I didn't do it, besides, you've already made me suffer enough by taking away my parents!"

"Which is why we waited until you began to love again," he smirked, "until you let people back in, we're working on the Peace boy now."

Anger surged through me.

"LEAVE WARREN OUT OF THIS!!!!" I screamed furiously, "THIS IS NOTHING TO DO WITH HIM!!!! IT'S BETWEEN YOU AND ME!!!"

"This is why, you're suffering because you're worrying for him," the old man laughed harshly, "we'll soon move onto that boy who stretches, then the red headed girl, then your cousin, aunt, uncle, all your little friends, we'll force you to listen to their heartbreak."

"You lay one finger on them, or hurt them in anyway," I said darkly, my voice icy, "I will make sure what my ancestors did you was a piece of cake because I'll tear you apart if you hurt any of them."

"You're powers are neutralised," the old man sneered, "there's nothing you can do."

"Then I'll do it with my bare hands!" I yelled, standing and running at him but, I was thrown back and hit the wall with a sickening crunch.

I hadn't heard that sound since Warren had decided to carry me down the stairs on my first day in Maxville, I guess something was broken.

White hot pain was searing through my wrist and I guessed that was what was broken, I glanced it and saw it rapidly swelling.

The people laughed coldly as I held my wrist loosely and stared unemotionally at the leader person.

"No one will save you," he grinned manically, "you're all alone again little Amaya."

"I am never alone, not anymore," I said quietly, "my loved ones are always in my heart, something I thought I had lost but, they brought it back to me, they showed me love made you stronger, hatred just blinded you."

"And that love will destroy you all," the leader guy spat.

An image of Warren appeared in front of me, he looked so…..worried.

Tears filled my eyes as he dialled a number into his phone and the ringtone installed in my phone echoed around me, he growled and threw his phone at the wall with a roar of frustration.

"Warren, we'll find her," Will's voice said and he appeared next to Warren who's hands were smoking, Will placed a hand on his shoulder, "she's my cousin, like my sister, you just have believe we'll see her again, because we will."

Stupid fucking optimist.

"How do you know Stronghold?" Warren snapped, "she had that weird nightmare last night and she was terrified, she was right, they, whoever they are, have taken her and I don't even know where to look, I'm supposed to take care of her, shit Stronghold, I love her."

My eyes widened at this and a few tears escaped, sliding slowly down my cheek.

"I can't lose anyone else I love," Warren continued, "I'll find her, if it's the last thing I do and if she's hurt, someone will die."

The image faded and a few more tears fell onto my cheeks, the people surrounding me jeered cruelly and taunted me.

"Warren," I whispered, I turned to the leader, "please, don't hurt him, or anyone else, hurt me all you like, just leave them out of this, please, I'm begging you."

"Not good enough," the leader growled, "now, it's time for today's lunch time entertainment, Laurent, release the lions."

Lions popped out of the ground and began circling me slowly, they were thin and obviously mistreated, I was going to be eaten alive, great.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like?**

**Please tell me in a review!!**

**Thanks!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry about the cliffy!! But, I'm so nice I'm updating now, woohoo go me!!**

**Only own people you don't know from the movie ;p**

**ENJOY!!!**

**

* * *

**

Fear pulsed through every pore in my being as the lions moved closer to me, I stayed still and unmoving.

One snarled slightly in hunger and a drop of drool splashed onto the concrete floor, the splash seemed to jolt them into action and one leapt at me, I rolled away hurriedly and pushed myself up to my feet.

"I didn't do this to you," I whispered to the three lions advancing on me, "they did, they've destroyed so many lives, they deserve to pay, don't you think?"

The lions didn't care about who deserved what and carried on moving closer to me, they were hungry and I was their prey.

My mother always used to say something, maybe it'd work now, she said my voice drew people in and they could never let go.

"_I am so high. I can hear heaven.  
I am so high. I can hear heaven. _

Whoa, wherever,  
No heaven  
Don't hear me.

And they say that a hero could save us,  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait,  
I'll hold to the wings of the eagles,  
Watch as we all fly away.

Someone told me love would all save us,  
But how can that be,  
Look what love gave us,  
World full of killing,  
And blood-spilling, that world never came.

And they say that a hero could save us,  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait,  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles,  
Watch as we all fly away.  
Aaaaa..

Now that the world is at ending,  
Its love that I'm sending to you,  
It is the love of the hero,  
And that's what I fear it won't do.

And they say that a hero could save us,  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait,  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles,  
Watch as we all fly away.

And they're watching us, (watching us)  
They're watching us, (watching us)  
As we all fly away,  
And they're watching us, (watching us)  
And they're watching us, (watching us)  
As we all fly away (yeah)  
Yeah,  
And they're watching us (watching us)  
And they're watching us (watching us)  
As we all fly away," I sang softly, the lions stopping at looking with confused tawny brown eyes as I knelt in front of them, "we're the same, we need to fight together, we need to get out of here," I smiled gently, my voice quiet, I pointed at the people surrounding us, "they did this, they stole your life, get them." 

The lions bounded past me and leapt at our enemies, though one stayed at my side and I frowned slightly, fear running through me again, great, I was still going to get eaten.

"Hey, we're the same," I said, "though, I can help if you remove this band from my wrist," I muttered, holding out my wrist to it and two silver things sparkled slightly, I touched the bracelet Warren gave me for Christmas wistfully and moved it up my arm to my elbow, I tapped the neutraliser, "could you get rid of it?"

The lion looked at me with confused eyes and lowered his nose to my wrist, I tensed slightly, afraid he'd hurt me, his hot breath circling my hand.

These lions were not normal, I noted as his warm tongue touched the neutraliser softly and his teeth ripped it from my wrist.

"Thank you," I whispered, kissing it's nose softly, "when we are free, I'll let you go back to the wild, have a proper life."

He nodded, his mane moving gracefully as I stood and he stood by my side, I whistled experimentally and the other lions stood beside me too, blood covering their mouths from their meals.

"Don't kill, just incapacitate, we won't sink to their level," I ordered quietly, "I'll protect you all from harm, that's a promise I guarantee I will keep with my life because you spared mine."

The lions growled slightly in agreement and pounced, I sent a lightning bolt at a man who attempted to fling the male into the wall and the man dropped to the ground unconscious, soon, all the people were down and unconscious.

"Let's go, I made you all promise," I said, "but, I need to get back to Maxville, I'll find you food on the way."

They circled me protectively as we walked calmly out the room, they licked the blood from their mouths happily and I just hoped they didn't grow hungrier before I found them food.

I blinked as the sunlight hit me and the lions screwed up their faces at the bright light, I guessed they'd been inside that hellhole for a while, I rested a hesitant hand on the male's mane before heading down the street with them following faithfully.

I guess I'd found my new best friends, I just wished I knew where the hell I was, I didn't recognise anything.

"Wait here," I ordered as a town came into a view a few hours later, "I'll find out where we are and come back to you, to get home I need to know which direction to head in, stay hidden."

They moved into the undergrowth and were hidden effectively, I smiled slightly as I moved toward the town briskly, I couldn't leave them alone too long, they might eat some random guy who walks past.

Many stares followed me as I came to a busy part of town, I quickly moved into a tea shop and went to the counter.

"Um, excuse me," I said hesitantly, "I'm rather lost, could you tell me the quickest route back to Maxville?"

_  
_"Maxville?" the woman behind the counter smiled, "that's about eighty odd miles west, a few hours car ride, you fancy a cup of tea, you look exhausted?"

"I-I haven't got any money," I stammered, blushing slightly, "thank you for your help, I'd best be getting home."

"I didn't ask for money, sit down and I'll bring you a cuppa and a slice of cake," the woman insisted, gesturing toward the table closet to the counter as she bustled into the back of the shop.

I sat down slowly, biting my bottom lips slightly, please don't let anyone walk past my hungry lions, murder is not on my to do list today.

"Here we are," the woman sang, placing a cup of tea and a slice of chocolate cake in front of me.

"Thank you," I said softly, sending her a small smile as I hurriedly drank the tea, ignoring the burning sensation in my throat.

"You must be thirsty," she laughed amusedly, "now, you eat up that cake while I pack you some food for the journey ahead of you."

"There's no need, ma'am, I appreciate your kindness but, there's no need."

"I insist, you're stick thin and that Maxville is a long way away, it's my mission in life to feed everyone up," she grinned, patting my shoulder before going to the back of the shop.

My jaw dropped, okay, my day is officially the weirdest one I've ever had, I've got three lions who are loyal to me and now a woman I don't even know is packing me food for a eighty odd mile journey to Maxville, maybe fate decided to give me a good hand today.

A few hours later I was back with my lions, a backpack filled with food in my hand, luckily ham sandwiches I hoped they'd like them 'cause I couldn't go into a butchers and say : 'hi, I've got three very hungry lions outside and I have no meat or money, so could you just give a leg of lamb or something?'

Yeah, that'd go down a storm.

I pulled the ham from the sandwiches and held out to them, they sniffed delicately before taking it and eating it.

"Good," I nodded, "but, we have to save this, it's a long way to Maxville but, once I've regained some strength, I should be able to use my powers to get us there, okay?"

They just looked at me and I took that as a yes, I sighed slightly and began heading west with them at my heels, my eyes darting to the sky every so often hoping to see my Aunt Josie or Will.

No such luck.

* * *

**(Warren POV)**

"We've called the police and put out television alerts," Steve Stronghold was saying calmly, though worry edged his voice and he looked stressed, "the papers will have alerts in them tonight so she'll be found, just have to think positive."

I suppressed a snort of disbelief and stood.

"I'm going to search the area again," I muttered, heading for the door.

"We've been searching all day, Warren," Josie's voice reasoned softly, "she won't have miraculously turned up from the last time."

"Have to think positive, right?" I said, though my words sounded fake even to me.

"Just think Peace, soon you'll have her to kiss and cuddle again, just gotta wait," Lash smirked, though he, too, looked worried and scared for Amaya.

"I'm going to find her," I growled, "even if I have search the world, I'll find her."

Everyone just stared as I left the house, slamming the door in frustration as I did.

Amaya, where the hell are you?

A sudden gust of wind ran over me and I turned my head to the east, fucking mother nature and her weirdness.

I'll find you Rain, even if I die trying.

* * *

**(Amaya's POV)**

Night fell slowly and the lions and I found a clearing near the road to sleep in, the lions keeping close to me as I stared up at the stars.

"Tomorrow," I whispered, "I should be able to use my powers to get home, or at least a bit closer, the wind will help us, maybe we'll meet my Aunt Josie and Will along the way, that'd be great, huh? Then, I'll find you guys a way to go to your home, I promise you guys, I really promise."

I only slept a few hours, the sunlight waking me, my head was rested on one of the female lion's belly while the other female and the male slept either side of me. I sat up slowly and opened the backpack full of food, I ate a tuna sandwich and pulled some ham out for the lions which they ate gladly before I stood and gathered the wind around me.

"Hold still," I ordered, picking us all up and flying us west quickly, "hopefully, we'll be home soon, I've got a bad feeling though."

Peaceful hours flew by but, I was starting to feel drained and lowered us all to the ground carefully.

Only fifty odd more miles to go.

"We'll walk until nightfall," I said softly, hitching the bag higher onto my shoulders and walking determinedly west, "if I regain my powers sooner, then we'll fly again, okay?"

The lions just stared at me as usual, but I found it comforting, their gaze was warm and kind of reminded me of Layla, though the male reminded me of Warren a bit, dark brown eyes that obviously held a secret past, I would find out about Warren's past when I got home, I swear to god, I'd be happy when I got home.

"Where's your home?" I asked the lions quietly, my blue eyes fixed straight ahead, "I hope it's somewhere exotic for me to visit, I know, I'm so selfish, I'm sure we'll find out, Layla's mom talks to animals so she'll find you a home, see, I told you I had it all planned out."

A sudden scream made me swing round, I saw a child hiding behind a very frightened looking mother, both of them trembling.

The lions sunk low onto their stomachs and growled slightly.

"No," I said sharply, "they're innocent, don't harm them."

The lions looked at for a second before returning to their previous relaxed stature, I smiled slightly at the mother and child.

"They won't hurt you," I promised, "they're just protective, they won't hurt anyone unless I tell them to, I think, is that right?"

The male lion snorted slightly, I took that as a yes.

"Now, uh, how far is it to Maxville?" I asked, "I've been walking all day and I'm exhausted, please tell me it's nearby."

"Ab-about thir-thir-thirty miles," the mother stammered in fear, "please don't let them eat us."

"I told you, they won't harm you," I laughed quietly, "I've told them you're innocent and your blood doesn't deserve to be shed, I just need to get them home."

"Wait, aren't you the girl that's on the news?" the mother exclaimed, "you're missing! Half the Super Heros in Maxville are searching for you!"

"Then that means I'll be found soon and I get home!" I grinned excitedly, "then, my lions can get home and everyone'll have a happy ending, hopefully, nope, we will, won't we?"

The lions just stared……..again.

"Can I pet the lions?" the child questioned timidly.

"Uh, I dunno, I'm not their master, we're accomplices, we're helping one another out," I replied slowly, sending each of the lions glances, "we have to go now, thanks for your help, and if there's an emergency help line for anyone who's seen me, could you phone it and tell them where I am please?"

The mother nodded rapidly, "yes, I'll call it right away with my cellphone, you can wait here if the lions won't hurt us," she said, eyeing the ferocious looking creatures warily.

"Thank you," I smiled, sitting down and resting my head on of the lions' stomachs as they laid around me protectively, "home soon, I'll get to see my family again."

* * *

**A/N: Hmmm, what's so not normal about those lions? Why do they listen to Amaya? And will the mother get hold of the Super Heros searching for Amaya?**

**Find out next time!!!**

**Please review!! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: The usual, please enjoy this chapter and thanks for all reviews, please review this chappie!!**

* * *

I kept my eyes fixed on the sky, waiting for Josie a.k.a Jetstream to appear or maybe even Will, just anyone I knew and trusted, anyone I loved.

"What's your name Lion Lady?" the child, Jimmy, asked quietly, he was sitting beside me, stroking one of the lions' head happily who seemed to be enjoying the attention.

"Amaya," I smiled, "Amaya Stronghold."

"Where'd you get the lions?" he continued curiously.

"They saved me," I whispered, "so, I returned the favour, I'm going to find a way to get them home, that much I know."

"Wow," Jimmy said softly, "what are their names?"

"I don't know," I shrugged, "I can't talk to animals but, they seem to understand me well enough."

The male lion nudged me softly with his nose and I stroked his mane gently, smiling slightly.

"AMAYA!!!" I heard a crowd of voices cry in relief and the lions leapt up and growled threateningly as Jimmy looked slightly scared.

"Cool it, they're my friends," I laughed, running toward the group of people who'd just arrived, the lions following protectively, I stopped in front of Warren and smiled up at him, "hey."

He didn't reply, simply kissed me as the lions growled slightly at the contact, I pulled away with a giggle, "oh, shut up, I'm getting you home," I scolded mockingly as my friends gulped slightly.

"Uh, Rain, why are three lions currently surrounding us?" Warren asked slowly.

"They saved me," I said quietly, resting my head on one of their heads, "so, I saved them, I promised I'd get them home, just like they've helped me."

"Dude, you have lions as your friends!" Zach exclaimed, "that is so awesome!" he reached out to touch one but, it snarled at him and he leapt away with a yelp.

"I told you to be nice," I muttered, wrapping my arms around Warren's middle and resting my head on his chest as he wound his arms wound my waist, I smiled slightly, "they're my friends, well, Warren's my boyfriend, but that's not the point, the point is, is that you are not allowed to growl, snarl, snap or threaten and/or hurt any of them in any way, okay?"

Why did they always just stare at me like that?!

"Aww, they're so cute," Layla cooed, making sure not to touch them though as they looked at her warily, "can I touch them?"

"Uh, that's up to them," I shrugged, then giggling as Lash wrapped his arms around Layla and pulled away from the proud creatures, my eyes widened slightly as I felt Warren bury his head into my hair and hot tears hit my skin, "Warren?" I said softly so no one else would hear, "you okay?"

No answer, he just held me tighter.

"I love you," I whispered with a small smile, closing my eyes and holding him slightly tighter than I was before.

"I love you too," he murmured softly, a relieved tone in his voice as he lifted his head and paced his lips on mine gently, "and you ever scare me like that again, I swear, I'll kill you myself, Rain."

"Amaya, we need you to tell us what happened," Josie's voice interrupted, "who took you, how you escaped, what they did to you."

I pulled slowly out of Warren's protective embrace and faced The Commander and Jetstream who were smiling happily at me, I grinned back.

"Well, it was the people who killed my parents who took me," I answered, "they said they were going to make my loved ones suffer but, they didn't get the chance, well, they said they were working on Warren but, I didn't quite get what they were going to do to him so I just told them if they laid a finger on any one of you guys I'd rip them to pieces, but, back to how I escaped, they ordered the lions to kill me but, me being the awesomely awesome person I am, convinced them to go after them instead, we left them alive, just rather badly wounded."

Everyone was gaping.

"What?" I laughed, "my awesome tale and you have nothing to say, you guys suck."

They sighed and shook their heads with small grins, "Rain," Warren said, pulling me back into his arms, "you really are the weirdest person I've ever met."

"Hey! What about Zach?!" I protested.

"Hey!" Zach cried indignantly.

"No offence," I said with a giggle.

Man, I was so giddy and happy, it felt like months since I'd seen them all, I missed them all so much, I was home as long I was with them.

"I missed you guys," I whispered, hugging Warren tightly as tears filled my eyes, "I was scared I'd never see you again."

Warren made small, soothing circles on my back with his fingers and spoke softly in my ear reassuringly, I didn't care what he was saying, I just needed to know he was there.

A low whine shook me back to reality and I saw the lions gazing up at me, I smiled, "oh yeah, we need to find you a home," I grinned, "I wonder if my Aunt Josie'll let me keep you."

"I'm sure she won't," Jetstream snapped, "you'll find them a lovely home in a safari somewhere and they'll have a happy life."

"Okay, okay," I sighed, "are we going home now?"

They nodded and I turned to Jimmy and his mother with a happy grin.

"Thank you," I said, "for calling them and helping get me home, I'll repay you someday, I promise," I paused, "man, I'm making a lot of promises recently."

"It's okay," the mother smiled, "happy to help."

"I know how you can repay us Lion Lady!" Jimmy cried happily.

Zach and Lash snorted at the name and I sent them quick glares that obviously said, 'you are so getting fireballed later'.

"Yeah, how's that, Jimmy?" I asked, looking down at him curiously.

"You can invite us to your wedding!"

"What wedding?"

"Your wedding!"

"I'm not getting married!"

"Then why'd you kiss him?"

"'Cause Warren and I are together."

"Then, shouldn't you get married?"

"No, people don't just get married because they're together, they have to be certain they want to spend the rest of their lives together and be happy, kay?"

"Okay!"

"Good."

"So when you get married, can we be invited?!"

"Uh, that won't be for another couple of years."

"I wanna go to your wedding!"

"Okay, okay, when I get married I'll invite you to my wedding, fair enough?"

"YAY!"

"Okay, bye now, see you whenever I get married, time to go home, have a shower, find the lions a home and sleep, ooh, and eat jelly worms! Did you guys bring any jelly worms?"

"No," Lash said slowly, glancing between Jimmy and me confusedly, "did you just invite that kid to a wedding that may never happen?"

"I will get married, someday," I answered, shrugging and scratching the male lion behind its ears gently, "besides, he helped bring back to you guys, how could I say no?"

"I guess she has a point," Zach mumbled, "now, as she said, time to go home."

"HOME!" I squealed excitedly, leaping on Warren and hugging him tightly, "let's go, I haven't seen Maxville in three days and it feels like months, years, decades, centuries, mill-"

"We get it, Rain!" Warren interrupted, "you feel like you haven't seen Maxville in ages, no need to ramble."

"Gee, that's a nice way to talk to someone you haven't seen in three days and supposedly lo-"

"Finish that sentence I roast you alive."

"You can't hurt me, pea brain."

"Doesn't mean I can't try."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

Hey! No tickling!

"WARREN!!!" I squealed in laughter as he tickled me mercilessly, "GET OFF!!! NO!!! IT TICKLES!!!"

"Can you guys move this into the van?!" Lash called over to us, "we gotta get going!"

Warren lifted e up and swung me over his shoulder as I laughed and hit him weakly on the shoulder, "come one my little lion friends, if you're good, I'll let you eat Warren's arms for tickling me, kay?" I grinned as the lions followed us hesitantly into the van.

"They are not eating my arms, Rain," Warren growled, poking me softly in the side, "I need my arms to set Glow Stick on fire."

I laughed and kissed Warren's warm lips happily, "I missed you," I whispered softly as everyone wolf whistled and Steve looked disapproving and protective.

"Yeah, yeah, you've already said that," Warren teased, winding his arms round my waist and pulling me close to him as the lions laid around us and watched the others warily.

"You missed me too, right?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah," Warren nodded, resting his forehead against mine as the others went into their own conversations, he smiled slightly at me, "a lot."

"Good," I nodded, pressing my lips to his gently, wrapping my arms around his neck loosely.

* * *

**(Two weeks later)**

Why did those lions follow me everywhere? I mean it, they'd probably follow me into the bathroom if I didn't shut them out and they even slept in my room, man, I was like a lion magnet!

"Warren!" I whined as he poked me in an attempt to wake me up, I rolled away from his evil poking hand and buried my head in the pillows, "go way."

"Mrs Stronghold says get up now," he sighed, "the people to take the lions to the safari is here."

"NO!" I wailed, shooting up and staring at him through wide eyes.

What? I'd grown attached to the three creatures and their protective ways.

"We can't just send them away!" I cried, leaping out the bed and hugging one tightly, "I've grown attached to them! They're so protective and stalker-ish!"

"Rain, get dressed and come downstairs," Warren ordered, his eyes trailing over my body, why did I wear such tiny pyjamas?

"Quit staring!" I blushed, standing and glaring at him, hands on hips, "and go!"

"But it's fun to stare and see you get all flustered," he smirked, winding his arms round my waist and brushing his lips softly against mine, "you're so…..cute."

"Did you just say the word 'cute'?" I grinned teasingly, "that is so……..not you."

"Shut up," he growled, kissing me, his tongue darting through my slightly parted lips and meeting mine in battle.

"Is that all you guys do?!" Will's voice exclaimed from the door.

"You just had to leave the door open," I muttered, shaking my head at an annoyed looking Warren who'd turned to glare at Will.

"Mom says get downstairs with the lions right now, the safari guy's here," Will grinned, ignoring Warren's death glare.

I sighed and nodded, letting Warren go and wriggling out of his grasp before pulling on a big, baggy, black hoody over my skimpy pyjama top and a pair of baggy dark blue jeans on over my tiny pyjama shorts as Will left.

"Okay, guys," I said softly to my lions, pulling my hair into a messy ponytail as I turned to them and Warren stood beside me, "time for you to go and having a lovely life at a safari park, I'll come and visit you all the time and bring you ham sandwiches, would you like that?"

They looked at me like they usually did as tears welled up in my eyes, they saved my life and I saved theirs, at least, I hope I saved them.

"Then, let's go," I smiled weakly, heading out the room, Warren's hand holding mine comfortingly, I sent him a small smile which he returned with a gentle squeeze of my hand.

We moved down the stairs, the three lions following loyally as Josie, Steve, Will and some random I guy I didn't know, they all grinned at us as we stepped off the last step.

"So, this is them?" the random guy I didn't know asked, gesturing to the lions at mine and Warren's sides.

"No, we just happen to have these ones as pets, the ones we want to take are out back," I drawled sarcastically, rolling my blue eyes in annoyance, then snapped, "of course these are the lions! Do you see any others wandering round?! Jesus christ, the idiocy of some people today."

Warren was desperately biting back laughter at my little rant while everyone else gaped at me as I glared at the random guy I didn't know.

"And just so you know," I continued, "if they're not treated like royalty, I will tear you to pieces because they saved my life and I want them to live a long happy fulfilled life, do I make myself clear?!"

"Yes, ma'am," the random guy I didn't know nodded rapidly, "like royalty, ma'am, wouldn't have it any other way."

I smiled happily, "good," I said, kneeling in front of my lions, "now, this random guy I don't know is going to take you to your new lives, like I said, I'll come and visit and bring ham sandwiches all the time and I'll miss you guys, even if you are all stalker-ish most of the time."

They did their usual staring thing as I hugged each of them in turn.

"We just need to secure a harness around each of their necks," the random guy said, pulling a stick with a loop on the end out of his bag.

"I don't think so," I spat furiously, standing and glaring at him so hatefully he froze, "they won't hurt anyone, will you?"

They flicked their eyes from me to the harness, they growled slightly and I took it for yes.

"See," I said triumphantly, ruffling the male's mane affectionately, "that means yes and if you put that harness on them, I'll kill you myself, got it?"

Rapid nods.

"Good," I smiled, "now, you follow him and tell me if he's, as Layla would put it, a meanie, 'kay?"

The lions gazed at me for a second before slowly following the random guy out the house, my sad eyes following them slowly.

"I'm going to miss them," I whispered, a sad smile playing at my lips, "still, I can always visit them right?"

"Exactly," Warren nodded, wrapping an arm round my waist and kissing my cheek softly, "and, no more growling every time I touch you, great."

An ominous growl sounded and we saw Steve glaring at us.

"You know, I fancy going out," I laughed weakly, "give me five minutes and I'll be ready, Will, call our friends, we're having a mall day and yes, that does include Lash!"

With that, I bolted up the stairs to my room to get ready as Steve opened his mouth to protest, man, I am good!

* * *

**A/N: Only a few more chappies left!!**

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to update, lots of things have been happening, I'd rather not go into to detail, thanks for all reviews, please review this chappie and, as usual, I only Amaya and Grace and also:**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

It's been one week since my lions had been taken away from me and I was kinda actually depressed about it, I missed them a lot and wanted them back, and why did I suddenly want to visit my parents' graves?

My life is so fucking confusing.

"Rain, you okay?" Warren asked quietly as we watched a movie in the sitting room, Will and Grace were on a date, Steve and Josie were on a distress call and, for some reason, Layla and Lash were with us.

"Yeah, just thinking," I replied with a small smile, turning my head to look at Warren, "I'm fine, I promise."

He frowned slightly but faced the T.V screen again, though I knew he didn't believe me. I stared out the window, the rain was slapping against it loudly, the wind was howling around the house and I was actually planning on going out in that weather, I was mad.

"I gotta go somewhere," I muttered, standing up, "I'll be back in a few hours."

"Where?" Warren demanded, ever since the whole kidnapping thing he was rather protective and liked knowing where I was.

"Kingstown," I answered, leaving the room and heading to my bedroom to put on some shoes and get my bag and phone.

"Why are going?" Warren's voice questioned from behind me as I tied up the laces on my shoes, "what's so important for you travel to Kingstown?"

"My parents," I said simply, going downstairs, "I want to visit their graves, I haven't since the funeral, and I want to go alone, so stay here, Warren, I mean it."

"No, I'm not letting you travel in this weather, alone," he said stubbornly, narrowing his dark eyes in a challenge as I rolled my blue ones.

"I can take care of myself, I'm a big girl," I sighed, smiling slightly and plucking Josie's car keys from the hook in the kitchen, "I'll only be a few hours, I'll see you soon, Warren."

"I'm going with you," he growled, taking the car keys from my hand, "I'll wait in the car while you visit the graves but, I'm not letting you go to Kingstown alone, Rain, okay?"

"You're not giving up, are you?" I muttered, he shook his head and I snatched the car keys back, "fine, but I'm driving."

"No."

"Warren Peace, give me back those keys!"

"No."

"I'm driving!"

"No, you're not."

WHY WAS HE SO CALM?!

"Yes, I am!"

"Can you stop shouting?"

"Give me the keys!"

"Where are you planning on going, Amaya Janice Stronghold?" Josie's voice asked sternly and she arrived in the doorway.

"Your middle name's Janice?" Warren smirked, I glared at him.

"Shut it," I hissed, then turned to Josie, "I wanted to go to Kingstown to visit my parents' graves, but Warren decided he'd go with me when I wanted to go alone, then we agreed he'd wait in the car but I want to drive and he won't let me."

"You aren't going tonight, tomorrow," Josie replied, "and yes, Warren is going with you."

"I don't need a babysitter!" I protested, snatching Steve's car keys and storming out the house, I jumped in the car before anyone could do anything and drove toward Kingstown, switching off my phone as it began ringing.

A few hours later I was standing in front of two graves, rain stinging my skin icily, the wind twisting my dark brown hair around me in a frenzied dance.

"I miss you mom, I miss you dad," I whispered, tracing the name on my mother's tombstone, "but, I'm finally moving on, I've got lots of new friends and Steve and Josie are really nice, Will's cool too and he's dating a girl named Grace, I'm dating a guy named Warren, total bad boy, you'd give him a lecture on how to take care of me daddy, you'd probably like him mom, he helped put me back together after you left me and I broke," I paused in tracing my father's name, "they kidnapped me last week, I escaped though, with some help of course, from lions, they were really strange lions, really protective over me and didn't let anyone touch me without growling, anyway, I should get back, Josie's probably going to lecture me into next week for leaving when she said come tomorrow but, I needed to see you, sorry for not visiting you sooner, I love you, I'll visit as soon as I can, promise, bye mom, bye dad."

I went back to the car, the rain camouflaging my tears.

"Rain, why didn't you listen?" Warren's voice sighed and he climbed out of the car in front of me, "and now you're soaking in wet and probably have a cold."

"I told you I didn't need a babysitter," I snapped, glaring at him, "I wanted to visit them alone, it's the first time I've been here since the funeral, I wanted it to be private."

"So you can get kidnapped again?" Warren shot back, glaring straight back at me, "I won't go through that again, Rain."

"I can take care of myself," I muttered, looking at the ground, "and you might want to get into a car or shelter or something considering you're pyro and you're not supposed to get too cold or wet."

"I can take of myself," he mimicked with a smirk.

"Oh shut it," I laughed, "there's a coffee house down the road, wanna go there?"

He nodded and I took his hand, leading him down the road to the coffee house after locking the car again, he interlocked our fingers and I smiled slightly as we went into the coffee house.

"Amaya?" a shocked voice said from behind the counter.

"Never," I drawled sarcastically, rolling my eyes and shaking my wet hair out of my eyes, "good to see you, Tia, how you been?"

"AMAYA!!" Tia squealed, leaping over the counter and hugging me tightly, "why didn't you come and visit me? It's been boring without you beating someone up every few hours."

"I'm not like that anymore," I shrugged, pushing her off me, "except on special occasions, like when the Barbies flirt with Warren, this is Warren," I added, nodding to Warren, "Warren, this is Tia."

"Boyfriend?" Tia grinned.

"Yes," I nodded, "boyfriend, now, can I have a black coffee and a chocolate chip cookie, please?"

"Yep, Warren?" Tia smiled, turning to my drenched boyfriend who was looking very sexy in his soaked clothes.

"Black coffee," he muttered, "thanks."

"Be right back," Tia said cheerily, skipping back behind the counter, "HEY!! MA!! GUESS WHO'S BACK FOR A VISIT?!!! AND TWO BLACK COFFEES WITH A CHOC CHIP COOKIE!!!!"

"Is she always so loud?" Warren asked quietly as we sat a at a table.

"Yeah," I giggled, "she was the only person who stuck by me when my pare-" I stopped as someone I really didn't want to see stepped into the building.

"Amaya?" he smirked, "long time no see."

"Not long enough," I spat, "now don't talk to me unless you want me to hurt you asshole."

"Not very happy today are we?" he chuckled, "didn't you miss me?"

"Nope, well, I missed kicking the shit out of you," I replied coldly, narrowing my eyes at the blonde.

"Uh, who is he?" Warren asked slowly, raising an eyebrow.

"No one," I growled, turning away from the blonde and glaring at the wall, "no one of any importance, just a good for nothing piece of shit who's not good enough to lick my shoes."

"Still hold a grudge," the blonde sighed, shaking his head, "get over it, it was a year ago."

"What was?" Warren questioned, he was very confused, I could tell.

"It's nothing," I smiled at him, "nothing."

"Who is he?" Blondie demanded, suddenly sounding angry.

"What's it to you, Jake?" I snapped, "you're nothing to do with me anymore, your words, not mine."

"Rain, who's he?" Warren said, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Ex-boyfriend," I mumbled, "the one who left me after my parents died."

"Ah," Warren muttered, turning to Jake, "I'm her boyfriend, so back off before I seriously hurt you, got it blondie?"

"You can't be serious," Jake scoffed, "you went from me to that?"

I punched him in the face, "he's worth ten of you and dude, I just broke a nail," I sighed, examining my recently painted dark blue nails, "I've only just had these done."

"You just punched me!" Jake exclaimed, clutching his bleeding nose.

"I did?" I gasped in mock surprise, "oh my god, I have to regain my memories."

I punched him again, he yelped as Warren reached over the table and grabbed my fists and looked me in the eye, "calm down," he said softly, "it's fine, Rain."

"Jake, you're barred," Tia hissed from the counter, "you have been for six months, now get out before I let Amaya kick your ass."

Jake shot all of us glares before leaving, I giggled and Tia laughed along with me as Warren glanced between us warily.

"He always was a wimp," I managed eventually as an old woman came into the room, I smiled softly, "hey Iris, how you doing?"

"Hmm, new boy huh?" Iris grinned, patting my cheek gently, "what's your name, boy?"

"Warren," Warren replied slowly, "nice to meet you."

"You better take care of her, she's been through hell and deserved to be treated like a queen, boy, I mean it, take care of her, she's a special one," Iris said sternly, her violet eyes flashing warningly as I sighed and rolled my eyes, Iris was my mom's best friend and like my second mom as I grew up.

"I know she is," Warren answered, smiling slightly, "I love her."

Oh, he just had to announce that, a light blush dusted my cheeks as Iris smiled happily and kissed both of his cheeks, he looked rather shocked at this point and I couldn't help but giggle and he glared mockingly at me, I just poked my tongue out at him.

"Keep a hold of him, Amaya, he'll treat you right," Iris said cheerily, kissing my cheek softly, "you deserve it and so does he."

"Thanks, Iris," I said quietly with a small smile, "I'll visit again soon, but that's probably Aunt Josie to lecture me," I laughed lightly as Warren's phone rang.

"Hey, yeah, I'm with her now, she's safe, punched a guy, I'll hand you right over," Warren smirked, handing me the phone.

"Hey," I said weakly as Josie's voice snapped in my ear.

"_You are grounded when you get back, am I understood?!"_ she said angrily, "_I told you not to go until tomorrow, you deliberately disobeyed me, it's ten at night, you can't drive back now!"_

"Um, I've got money, I'll book into a hotel," I replied, "it'll be fine."

"_You'd best be back by noon tomorrow Amaya Stronghold,"_ Josie said crossly, _"do I make myself clear?"_

"Yes, Aunt Josie," I sighed, "bye now, see you tomorrow."

"_Bye, Amaya, be careful," _Josie said, her voice softening as she hung up and I did the same.

"Looks like we're staying in a hotel tonight Warren," I grinned, handing him his phone as I sipped the coffee in front of me and he looked slightly surprised, I sighed, "Aunt Josie said since it was so late it was best we stayed in town and head back tomorrow."

"Oh, okay," he shrugged, gulping down his coffee, "where're we staying?"

"There's a hotel a few blocks from here," I frowned in thought, "pretty good, I should have enough money for one night."

"We should get going then," he muttered, throwing a few notes onto the table, Tia shoved them back into his hand.

"Amaya doesn't pay here," she said simply, "now, go and use protection."

I slapped her over the back of the head, blush on my cheeks, "you have a dirty mind, Tia Danes," I growled, "I'll stop by tomorrow before we leave, see ya."

"See ya," she mumbled, rubbing the back of her head as I dragged Warren out the coffee house.

"Fuck, it's still raining," I cursed, "let's get to the cars."

Warren nodded and we sprinted to the cars, we got into the ones we drove here and he followed me to the hotel, I frowned up at it, this was the hotel I blew up after my parents died, accidentally of course. Warren and I went into it and ordered a room, we'd slept in the same bed before, nothing happened, though it was when his mom had died and he just wanted someone there for him.

Before you get any ideas, we didn't have sex, I wasn't ready for that step yet, I was still a virgin and I jut wasn't ready, no matter how much I loved Warren.

**

* * *

**

"Grounded for two weeks," Josie snapped as Warren and I entered the house, "not you Warren, Amaya, you are grounded, okay?"

"Whatever," I shrugged, trudging up to my room, "I'm going to visit the lions in the safari tomorrow, grounded or not."

"No you're not," Josie said instantly.

"How long am I grounded for?" I sighed.

"Two weeks," she answered, "help with the housework and I'll make it a week."

"Fine," I groaned, going into my room, this was going to be a long two weeks.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I'm planning on a sequel to go into more depth about Amaya's past. Give me feedback in a review, please!!!**

**Thanks! **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks for all reviews, please review this chapter!!**

**I only own Amaya and Grace**

**Enjoy!!**

**

* * *

**

The nightmares had plagued me since I'd been to my parents' graves and as usual I shot up into a sitting position, my breathing ragged and rapid. I buried my head in my hands as I forced down the flashes of my nightmare and my fear, I was shaking slightly as I climbed out of my bed and headed down the hall, tonight, I just wanted someone there for me, I wanted to have someone beside me.

Warren.

I padded silently down the hall to his room and slipped into it carefully, making sure not to make any noise, I slid between the covers beside him and he frowned slightly in his sleep before his eyes open and he looked at me through confused, dark, tired eyes.

"Rain, what are you doing here?" he yawned, "what's wrong?"

"Nightmare," I replied simply, "can I stay?"

"Yeah," he nodded, wrapping an arm round my waist and pulling me against him, "just don't wake me up, we have an important test tomorrow."

A small smile graced my lips as I closed my eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep, feeling safe and warm in Warren's arms and to think I used to hate him.

* * *

"Warren! Amaya's gone!" Will's voice yelped, interrupting my sleep and causing me frown slightly, Warren groaned slightly and pulled me closer to his bare chest, Will continued in a frantic tone, "Warren! Get up! Amaya! Rain's GONE!!"

"I'm right here fuckwit!" I snapped, sitting up and glaring at him, "so fuck off and let me sleep!"

"Rain," Warren groaned tiredly, yanking me back down and burying his head into my shoulder, "sleep, good, so sleep."

"But you guys have an important test that you can't miss!" Will cried, shaking me gently, "get up before mom looses it!"

"Get off," I growled, disentangling myself from Warren's hold and leaving the room for the bathroom to have a shower after kissing Warren softly, jumping away as he went to pull me back down.

An hour later we were all the bus, Layla, Magenta and I discussing the Spring Fling on Friday night, it was semi formal and girls were supposed to wear a dress.

"Yeah, Thursday after school for the outfit discussion," Layla nodded, "round Amaya's since my parents are away for the weekend and Magenta's have the flu and are contagious."

"Can we come?" Lash smirked over at us.

"Fuck off," I laughed, reaching over and whacking him over the back of the head, "you are such are perve."

"Meanie," Lash pouted.

"Layla, he's turning into you," I said deadpanned, "you have turned my best friend into a tree hugger who calls people meanies."

Everyone laughed and Lash flicked me on the back of the head, a yelp soon after told me Warren had hurt him in some way or another, I giggled and continued talking to the girls.

"No touching Rain," I heard Warren growl threateningly, "otherwise you'll be roasted alive, got it Stretch?"

"Mai! Your boyfriend's being mean!" Lash whined.

"Good, good," I said uncaringly, "have fun with that."

A whimper sounded as Lash poked me and Warren inflicted more pain on him, Layla had leapt out of her seat and was sitting on Lash's lap as she tried to save him from Warren's fireballs, he simply threw them at the visible parts of Lash's body and I laughed slightly.

"Warren, stop," I ordered, "don't kill him, he is my best friend after all."

"Fine," Warren shrugged, ceasing in vaulting fireballs at Lash.

"Dude, you are so whipped," Lash grinned, wrapping his arms round Layla's slim waist as she tried to get up, "you do exactly as she tells you to do."

"Lash, shut up," Layla sighed and he instantly silenced, "and let me go."

That he didn't do, though maybe it was because the seatbelts that held us in place when the bus flew strapped over her and she couldn't get out of his hold, I giggled slightly and Lash grinned happily as Layla blushed lightly.

"Aw, so cute," I cooed at them, then cursing as my bag tipped over and my books slipped out, "stupid fucking bag, stupid fucking bus."

"Punishment from god!" Lash cried dramatically, pointing at the books that were sliding over the bus, I glared at him and he silenced instantly.

The bus soon stopped and I began collecting my books with my friends, I paused on my open Hero History book as I saw a familiar pendant drawn on the page, my mother gave me that necklace for my sixteenth birthday, I picked up the book and stood, absorbing the information through wide eyes, a gasp escaped my lips as I finished and the book fell to the floor from my slack fingers.

"Found out I see, Amaya," a sinister voice chuckled in my ear and I was swung round, a hand clamped round my throat and I realised it was Laurent who worked for Them, "you escaped last time, it won't happen again."

"Let her go," numerous voices ordered coldly and Laurent was hit with a fireball, I fell to my knees, shock pulsing through my body, no way was that book right, no way could you place human souls into animal bodies, it just wasn't possible, it was wrong.

"Rain, you okay?" Warren asked softly, kneeling beside me, he took my face in his warm hands and made me look him in the eye, "Rain, answer me, are you okay?"

"The book, it said that you can place human souls into animal bodies and the pendant, my mother gave it to me on my sixteenth birthday, the red one, the green one, the one that supposedly places the souls into the animals, I think The Ruby Triangle have it, that's Them, if the book's right, maybe my parents' souls are in the lions bodies and they're not really dead," I rambled, hope flooding me.

* * *

**Warren POV)**

I listened to Amaya talk rapidly, not really getting any sense form what she was saying, her blue eyes were alight with something I'd never seen before.

"Maybe my parents' souls are the lions bodies and they're not really dead," she said quickly, she was filled with a hope that couldn't come true.

"Rain, you know your parents are dead," I said gently, rubbing her smooth cheek with my thumb slowly, "they're not alive."

"But the book said that you can transfer souls into an animal's body if you had the right pendant," Amaya protested desperately, "and that guy, Laurent, he said 'found out I see', maybe my mom and dad's souls are still alive, Warren, that would explain why they were so protective."

"Amaya," I said firmly, "they're not coming back, not matter how hard you hope or wish, I'm sorry, but they're dead and not coming back."

A tear escaped one of her eyes and I pulled her to me in a hug, "what if they are?" she whispered, though I could hear the doubt that she tried so hard to hide, I stroked her dark brown hair soothingly.

"They're not, Amaya, they're not," I muttered, "I'm sorry."

Warm tears hit my neck and her shoulders shook slightly as Powers appeared, "what on earth happened here Mr Peace, Mr Dawson, Mr Stronghold, Mr Lumen, Mr Matthews, Miss Green, Miss Andrews and Miss Stronghold?" she asked, boy, that was a lot of names.

"Guy attacked Amaya, one of the ones who kidnapped her last month," Lash answered, Amaya just continued to cry silently into my shoulder, her small frame trembling as her hope left her.

"And I take it she's found out about the soul switching process," Powers sighed, "which is the reason she's so upset."

I nodded, rubbing Amaya's back with my fingers in small circles, whispering softly into her ear and trying to reassure her everything would be okay.

"Mr Peace, take her home, you two can do the Mad Science test another time," Powers ordered, "Ron will give you a lift, won't you Ron?"

"Of course, ma'am," Ron said instantly, nodding to Powers.

"The rest of you get into the school, you can see Miss Stronghold later," she continued.

"I am not leaving Amaya, she's like my sister," Lash growled defiantly, "and when she's upset I refuse to just leave her with Peace, even if he is her boyfriend."

"Now Mr Dawson!" Powers snapped, "I don't care, right now I'm sure she wants as little people as possible seeing her like this!"

Wow, Powers was right, Amaya hated people seeing her break down, I was usually the only one she let her defences around, sometimes Lash and Will since they were like her brothers.

"Stretch, just go," I said quietly, Amaya's sobs becoming audible now as she clung to my leather jacket tightly, it hurt me to see her so distressed, "now, all of you, I don't care if you're cousin, best friend or any of that shit, just GO!"

They all nodded and left slowly, Lash sending Amaya one last worried look before letting Layla pull him gently away, Amaya had jumped slightly at my shout but had relaxed back into my arms soon after, her soft sobs sounding a thousand times louder than should in my ears as I lifted her carefully into a seat and held her in my lap.

"I'm sorry," she said tearfully, wiping her tears as the bus took off, "I know they're dead, but I wanted them back and it seemed like they could come back to me if the book was right, I'm sorry."

"I don't blame you for wanting them back, Rain," I replied softly, stroking her silky hair gently, I gulped slightly, "I want my mom back, I just try and get through each day as easily as possible and you make it easier Rain, seeing you smile and hearing your laugh, it just makes it easier."

She lifted her head and shot me a watery smile before resting letting her head fall onto my shoulder, "I love you," she whispered almost inaudibly.

"I love you too," I murmured into her ear, kissing her cheek, leaving my lips lingering there for a second, "I love you too, Rain."

The bus soon stopped and we got off it, my arm wrapped securely round Amaya's waist as she smiled and said thank you to Ron who waved it off like it was nothing.

"I want to show you something," Amaya smiled as I followed her into the house, Ron had conveniently dropped us off right outside, she took my hand and led me up the stairs to her room, "I never show anyone this, so you have to promise not to tell."

"Okay," I said slowly, leaning against the doorframe of her bedroom as she went her dressing table and picked up a jewellery box.

"My mom gave it to me for my sixteenth," she said quietly, opening the box, "she told me that it held great power and that I was never to wear it in case its power took over, I used to look at it everyday, trying to figure out what its power was, I stopped after mom died, hurt a lot and reminded me of her."

A small frown made its way onto my face as she pulled out a red necklace, on the blood red chain was a scarlet semi circle that seemed to have been snapped in half, it had a jewel embedded into it that seemed to glow like fire but as Amaya touched the pendant gently, it flashed all different colours, electric blue, ice blue, cerulean, red, green and grey.

"Rain, what is that exactly?" I asked, "why did it flash like that?"

"It's a necklace," she giggled, watching the pendant swing back and forth avidly, "and it always does that when I first pick it up."

The glows were getting brighter and Amaya wouldn't stop staring at it, her sapphire eyes glazed, the glows were more like flashes now and I yanked the necklace from her hand and shoved it back into the box, slamming the lid closed, Amaya blinked blearily up at me before falling into my chest, her consciousness leaving her.

"Rain," I said worriedly, she laid still in my arms, I picked her up bridal style and placed her carefully on her bed, the only sign of life was the steady rise and fall of her chest, her face was blank of all emotion as she slept, I brushed a stray strand of her hair from her face and sighed slightly, "what's wrong with you Amaya?" I whispered, using her name which I didn't usually do.

Silence echoed loudly round the room as I watched her sleep, frightened something might be wrong with her, why had she just collapsed like she did? Thank god her aunt and uncle aren't here, they'd probably blame me.

Amaya frowned slightly in her sleep, I sighed and started leaving the room, I couldn't just watch her sleep, that's creepy and weird, and she might hurt me if she woke up and found me in her room while she was sleeping.

"Pietro," Amaya's soft voice mumbled, "Pietro."

My body froze with my hand on the doorstep, okay, who the fuck was Pietro? My girlfriend was not supposed to say any guys' name in her sleep but mine, I'd let Will and Steve Stronghold's names go since they're family, who was Pietro?

"Pietro," Amaya whispered, she sounded sad, "don't leave, come back Pietro, don't leave me again, please come back, I need you, please don't leave."

"Rain, wake up," I said gently, moving to her side and shaking her as she frowned and began looking scared in her sleep, was that possible? Obviously since she was doing just that Warren, duh, oh god, I'm turning into Lash and Amaya, they said 'duh' quite a lot recently, "Rain," I repeated more urgently.

She shot up, panting and tears in her sapphire eyes, "he left again, I miss him," she said tearfully, "I just want him back, he disappeared when I was fifteen, I want Pietro back."

"Who the hell is Pietro?" I asked, harsher than I meant to, my jealousy seeping through, yes I admit I'm jealous.

"Her big brother," Josie Stronghold's voice said from behind me, I swung round as Amaya buried her head in her arms on her bent knees, Josie smiled sadly, "they were really close since they were only a year apart, he disappeared suddenly when he was sixteen and she was fifteen, no word or note, Amaya knew he was taken since he wouldn't go without saying goodbye to her, she never gave up hope he'd come back to her until her parents died."

"Pietro, maybe his soul's inside one of the lions," Amaya muttered, grabbing her bag from next to the bed and pulling out her Hero History book, she flicked through the pages and stopped on the page with the picture of her necklace, "it says the red half releases the captured souls, all I have to do is hold in near the lions, then the captured soul should be released."

"Rain, it might not be," I said softly.

"I know," she smiled sadly, lifting her eyes to look into mine, "but I have to hope, right? I've been waiting two years for him to come back, now I'm going to try and get him back, I've at least got to hope and try."

"I guess we're going to the safari," I sighed.

"Not without some food, you two have been through a lot, Principle left a message on the machine," Josie laughed lightly at our confused looks.

Amaya and I nodded, then followed her downstairs, Amaya clinging to my hand desperately, wanting to know I was there for her, I squeezed her hand gently and shot her a quick smile.

* * *

**A/N: Was it me or was Warren OOC?**

**Anyway, please review and sorry for the wait, it took me ages to get this right, I've been wanting to write this chapter for ages!!**

**Hope you liked!!! **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hope you like the last chapter, thanks for all reviews please review this chapter!**

**I only own what you don't recognise**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"What do you mean I can't go in?!" I demanded, hands on hips, "I visit this place every Sunday for them lions, and you either let me in or I swear to fucking god, I will rip off your goddamned head and put it on a very sharp pike!"

"Miss Stronghold, it's just those lions have been acting up recently, over the past couple of hours," the keeper replied weakly as Warren and I glared at him angrily.

"I can take care of them," I said confidently, folding my arms over my chest, "and if I can't, Warren can."

"When did I come into the equation?" he hissed softly in my ear.

"Miss Stronghold," the keeper protested.

"Five seconds," I said coldly, "before I blast those gates open and go in, the if I can't control my lions, they'll be running over this safari, murderous lions, five, four, three, two - thank you," I smiled as the keeper hastily unlocked the gates for me, "let's go Warren."

Warren sighed and followed me into the pen, the lions stopped in front of me and I pulled out a ham sandwich and held it out the male lion.

"Pietro, please let that be you," I whispered as the lion took the sandwich and ate it, I rummaged in my bag and carefully withdrew a jewellery box, the lions perked up as the saw it and I smiled slightly, "please let it be you, bro."

Warren slipped an arm round my waist comfortingly as I slowly opened the box and the pendant glowed brightly, the glow spread to the lions and I gasped as a shooting pain ran through my body, Warren spun me into his chest as the glow grew blindingly bright and I buried my head into his chest as he buried his into my hair.

"Amaya!" a very familiar voice cried happily.

I slowly turned and saw my big brother, he grinned happily at me and I saw my twin cousins were either side of him.

"PIETRO!!!!" I squealed excitedly, running up to him and hugging him tightly, he picked me up and swung me round, my hair flying round us, "I missed you!"

"Thank god you found us, we'd been there for two fucking years," he laughed, ruffling my hair as he put me down, "how's mom and dad and everyone?"

"Pietro, mom and dad died last year," I whispered, moving back toward Warren, "I live with Uncle Steve and Aunt Josie now, they're really nice and I go to Sky High with Will and I'm happy again, I haven't been since mom and dad died."

"They're dead?" Pietro said hoarsely, "it was The Ruby Triangle, wasn't it?" his voice was dark and vengeful now, "there are more of them, Amaya, we can take them out, I know where their bases are, all four of us can take them out, we can leave today."

"No," I said softly, "I love you Pietro, you're my brother, but I will not go on a suicide mission, no matter how much I want to avenge mom and dad, I'm happy and I won't willingly give that up, just, try and be happy with me, please."

"Amaya, they killed our parents too," one of my cousins said quietly, stepping toward me, "please, we need you, I hate to admit this but, you're the strongest one of us, no one has been as powerful as you since the first Elemental."

"I won't," I replied stubbornly, sliding my hand into Warren's and holding it tightly, needing his support, "I don't care, I brought you back, you owe me, you should respect my decisions."

"Fine, I'll come back to Maxville," Pietro sighed, "only because you're my little sister and I've missed you like hell, seriously, I actually missed you."

"What about you two, Kyoko, Leiko?" I said, "there won't be enough room for everyone."

"We're going to Aunt Rachel's, you should be there too considering you're an Elemental," Kyoko spat, glaring at me through blue eyes that seemed to run through the Elemental line.

"I was there, she kicked me out after I got expelled," I shrugged, my voice just as icy, "let's go, I fancy sneaking up to Sky High and scaring the others."

"No, that's banned after the last time," Warren said instantly.

"It's not my fault Lash managed to fall off the edge of the school and Layla jumped after him in a rescue mission," I laughed, "good thing I'm awesome and saved them."

"Good thing Powers didn't catch you," Warren retorted with a growl, "then you'd probably be in detention for a month and them you'd make Stretch and me join you."

"It's your duty!" I gasped, "as my boyfriend and Lash as my best friend."

"Yeah, can I talk to you, Warren?" Pietro smiled innocently, I shot him a quick warning glare as he led Warren a little way away from me and my cousins.

"Not a bad choice," Leiko grinned appreciatively, looking Warren up and down, "I would have tried nabbing him, maybe I still will."

"Even think of laying one finger on him, I'll spit roast you," I snapped, glaring hatefully at her, "Warren Peace is mine and only mine, got it?"

"Hold on, as in Warren Peace, Barron Battle's son?" Kyoko asked, raising an eyebrow, "your father would be turning in his grave if he knew you were with a Villain's son, let alone his brother's enemy."

"Well, Warren just so happens to live in the Stronghold house, so I don't think it's a problem," I smiled sweetly, my eyes still cold and harsh, "and keep your big nose out of it."

"Not a bad guy," Pietro grinned as he stepped up beside me and Warren on my other side, "now, why are you three looking as though you're about to kill one another?"

"They're bitches," I shrugged, "now, let's go, I'm bored out of my mind and the sooner we go, the sooner we get rid of the wannabe Olsen twins."

They shot me twin glares and I smiled innocently as Pietro rolled his eyes, "you never did get along," he muttered, steering me out the gate, my hand in Warren's the twins following.

* * *

**(Night of the Spring Fling)**

"Pietro! Get off!" I snapped as my brother hugged me tightly when he saw me dressed up for Spring Fling, "what the bloody hell is wrong with you?!"

"You look like mom," he smiled, pulling away and kissing my forehead gently, "you look so much like mom, you really do baby sister, you look beautiful."

"Thanks," I replied softly, winding my arms around him a hug, shooting Warren a grin over his shoulder, Warren smiled back slightly as Pietro let me go and sent him a warning glare.

"Be careful and don't touch her in anywhere she feels uncomfortable with, actually, just don't touch her at all," Pietro said, narrowing his blue eyes at my boyfriend who smirked and wrapped an arm round my waist, raising one eyebrow in challenge.

"Pietro, be nice to Warren," I scolded, resting my head on Warren's shoulder, "and it'll be fine, I can take care of myself, I have been doing that for past two years since you left, and the past year since mom and dad died, so quit worrying like an old woman."

"My baby sister's all grown up!" Pietro wailed dramatically, burying his head into his hands, his dark hair falling over them gracefully, man, that boy got all the gracefulness from mom while I got the temper problem from dad, I hate that dude!

"Let's go," I said slowly, then bolted for the door, stumbling slightly in my high heels but Warren caught my waist and held me upright as we left the house, Pietro's wails following us.

"Your brother is weird, but hot," Magenta smirked, glancing back at Pietro as I shut the door and grimaced.

"He is not hot," I muttered, entwining my fingers with Warren's and we all headed for the bus stop where Ron, Bus Driver was picking us up to take us to the dance.

"He is," Magenta protested.

"Boyfriend, right beside you, and he's my brother," I shuddered, "never ever say that again, especially not in my presence, Pietro Stronghold is an ass and not hot, good looking or anything of the sort, do I make myself clear?"

Magenta just shrugged, turning to a hurt looking Zach, she sighed and kissed his cheek quickly, he began to glow and we laughed lightly, well, Warren smirked slightly, a very sexy smirk.

"What did time is Ron getting here, Will?" I asked my cousin, smiling at him happily.

"Any minute now," he grinned back, checking his watch as Lash cuddled Layla for warmth, I rolled my eyes as they shivered, this what was so great about having a pyro as a boyfriend.

"Warren, I'm cold," I pouted up at Warren, he was still taller than me when I was wearing high heels, he brought me into his arms, I smiled slightly and closed my eyes as I rested my head against his broad shoulder, he looked so good in his tux, he smelt nice too, he smelt Warren like.

"You're so weird Rain," he sighed, running his fingers up and down my spine gently, "you could just use fire you know."

"Yeah, but you're like a human hot bottle," I mumbled absently, moving closer to him, "and I like hugging you, you're very huggable."

"Guys, bus," Layla called over to us, we looked up at pulled away from each other, Warren's arm wrapping protectively as we climbed aboard the bus and some of the guys smirked at Layla, Magenta, Grace and me.

Warren, Lash, Zach and Will glared at them warningly, all the looking guys turned at Warren and Lash's menacing glares, I mean come on, Zach and Will's puny little glares were nothing compared to Warren's scorching glare and the evil glare of a used to be Villain.

"You know, you're very scary when you want to be," I grinned at Warren as we sat in an empty pair of seats.

"I'm always scary," Warren retorted, "at least to guys who think they can look twice at you like that, no matter how good you look in that dress."

"So you like it?" I laughed, he smirked and nodded before brushing his lips over mine softly, his hand resting on my cheek.

"Yeah," he muttered, turning at looking out the window, he never was one to talk much though he did compliment me so I'd drop it, in a minute.

"Do you think I look pretty?" I asked, my eyes fixed on the back of his head, a very sexy back of the head.

"Yeah."

"Just pretty?"

"You're not going to shut up, are you?"

"Nope."

Warren turned and pressed his lips to mine, effectively shutting me up, I wasn't complaining, I wound my arms round his neck and kissed back when-

"GUYS!! COULD YOU AT LEAST WAIT UNTIL THERE ARE NO WITNESSES?!!" Lash shouted, laughing slightly, I broke away from Warren and sent the stretchy guy a withering glare, he just grinned and carried on talking to Layla.

Warren don't stare out the window again!!

I'm bored!!!

He continued staring out the goddamned window.

"Warren, Larry just touched my ass!" I whined.

Warren instantly swung round as Larry yelped and shook his head frantically, I grinned and kissed Warren happily, he pulled back and glared at me, I pouted and he simply shook his head.

"You lied to me," he growled.

"You were ignoring me," I pouted, "I'm sorry."

"That deserves punishment," he smirked, his eyes flashing mischievously, yes, Warren Peace had a mischievous side.

"Uh, what kind of punishment?" I questioned warily as he moved closer to me, "Warren, what kind of punishment, is something I'll like?"

"If you liked it, it wouldn't be punishment now, would it?" he countered, his hands catching my waist and pulling me flat against him.

"Hey, what have we said about witnesses?!" Lash called over to us, "is you're going to fuck her Peace at least wait until we're not in the vicinity!"

"Yeah, but she'd enjoy that, so it's not her punishment," Warren smirked, okay, now I was kinda scared, I laughed uneasily.

"Warren, what are you going to do?" I asked slowly, he pushed me to the ground and I yelped, "you asshole!"

He turned and stared out the window again as I stood and sat back in my seat, glaring at the back of his head hatefully, Lash laughing his head off while the others struggled to hold theirs in.

"I hate you," I mumbled, poking him in the arm.

"Love you too," he teased.

Wait, Warren Peace, _teasing?!!!_

"Who are you and what have you done with Warren?!" Layla demanded as I was incapable of speech, my mouth hanging open in a very undignified like way.

Warren simply turned and raised an eyebrow at us all as we looked at him accusingly, well, I was gaping but the rest were looking at him accusingly.

"My boyfriend has been kidnapped, then they cloned him and sent a very unlike Warren copy in his place," I whimpered, jumping into Lash and Layla's seats, Layla hugged me comfortingly.

"I have not been kidnapped, or cloned," Warren sighed, rolling his eyes, Lash was laughing uncontrollably now as Layla and I sent him warning glares.

"Prove it," I ordered, narrowing my eyes at him.

He sighed and created a fireball in his palm, "need anymore proof?" he asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Nope," I shrugged, moving back to my seat next to him just in time since the second I sat down we all strapped into our seats.

"Sometimes I wonder why I put up with you," Warren muttered under his breath, looking out the window.

My heart seemed to stop, was he breaking up with me? I gulped slightly and fixed on a small smile.

"Well, why do you put up with me?" I questioned lightly, examining my finger nails that I'd painted black to match my dress.

He shrugged.

"Are you going to break up with me?" I gulped, my voice low and quiet, trying to keep emotion from it.

"Why would you think that?" he frowned, turning to face me.

"You never answered my question and you said you didn't know why you put up with me and I thought that meant that you weren't going to anymore and that you were going to break up with me," I said rapidly without a breath, avoiding his intense gaze and staring into my lap.

"First, breathe, second," Warren kissed me softly, his hands holding my face gently, "I am not breaking up with you, you're just annoying sometimes, but I still love you."

I grinned and pressed my lips to his.

"We're here!" Lash called, whacking me over the back of the head causing me yelp slightly in surprise and Warren to glare and growl angrily at Lash.

"You are so dead," I hissed my elastic like best friend as we got off the bus, "so fucking dead, Lash Dawson."

He simply laughed and wrapped an arm around Layla's waist as Warren wrapped one round mine, that got rid of the glare and made a small smile form on my face.

"Hey, girl Stronghold," a voice snapped as we moved toward the gym where the dance would be held.

I faced an very angry looking Lisa Freeze and raised an eyebrow as my friends crowded behind me protectively, aw, I'm loved!

"How can I help, Lisa?" I said coldly, my eyes going from happy to ice cold in seconds, "did you break a nail, or do you need help finding those brain cells you seemed to have misplaced all those years ago?"

Everyone except Warren and Layla snorted in laughter, though Warren was smirking and Layla was trying hard not to look amused.

"You're a bitch, you know that?" Lisa spat.

"And proud," I shot back, "now, seriously, what do you want?"

"Warren back," Lisa pouted.

"Uh, yeah about that," I said slowly as Warren started shaking slightly in an attempt to hold in his laughter, I nudged him gently, "unless Warren wants you to go back to you there is no way in hell that's going to happen, I won't stop him if that's what he wants, but it's his decision."

"No," Warren said instantly, "I dumped you because you were an image crazed, blonde bimbo like idiot."

"That was harsh," I said quietly as Lisa's face seem to crumple, I hesitantly rested a hand on her shoulder, "sorry, Lisa, he didn't mean for it to be so harsh, did you Warren?"

He had a 'hell yeah' expression on his face, at my warning look he sighed and shook his head, Lisa glared at me tearfully before pushing me away roughly.

"I don't need your sympathy!" she spat, ice forming in her hand, she looked livid.

"Okay," I shrugged, "I won't give you any sympathy, just try and find someone who actually likes you for you instead chasing after Warren all the time otherwise you're just going to end up alone and no one should be alone."

"When did you become nice?" Zach gaped, I shot him a glare and he silenced.

"No, seriously, when did you?" Lash smirked, ignoring my glare and continuing to smirk in that annoying fashion only he can pull off.

"I was always nice," I huffed.

"What about two minutes ago when you were insulting Freeze's intelligence?" Magenta cut in, a smirk also on her face.

"I was bitchy then!" I cried, "I have two sides, Nice Amaya and Bitchy Amaya!"

"She has split personality!" Ethan exclaimed.

"I DO NOT!!" I shouted, "I SIMPLY HAVE OFF AND ON DAYS, ALRIGHT?!!!"

"Mostly off," Lash muttered to Layla.

I punched him in the chest and he grunted slightly in pain, I smirked triumphantly.

"I'm going to go now," Lisa said slowly, then sent me a small smile, "and, uh, thanks for the advice Amaya, I'll try and find someone."

"My brother's single," I found myself saying, "I got a picture on my phone of you're interested."

"Okay," she grinned, nodding happily.

Yay! I had a new friend!

"Here, his name's Pietro," I smiled, showing her picture of Pietro and I on my phone, he had an arm round me in a hug while I was trying to push him off me, we were both laughing, "I could get him to meet you tomorrow," I continued slyly, "if you like."

"Um, yeah okay," Lisa said hesitantly, "how old is he?"

"Eighteen, one year older than us, that okay?" I asked, Lisa nodded, I smiled, "great, hm, how about he meets you tomorrow at noon in that new café at the mall?"

"Yeah, okay," Lisa grinned, "what's he like?"

"Um, hyper," I muttered, "he likes to talk a lot and is really dramatic, once he knows you he's way overprotective if he likes you, hates it when people he doesn't like or trust talks to you, etc, he's nice at heart I guess but, since a very strange ordeal, doesn't trust all that well but if I've told him you're okay he'll let you in, that's it really."

"No, you've forgotten the fact he hates me with all his heart and soul," Lash cut in with a smirk, "though it was funny when he knocked himself out with a lightning bolt after I ducked, it hit the mirror and bounced back at him."

"Was not, I had to take care of him," I growled, "I had to help with that black eye make up for days until I refused and shoved an eyeliner pencil up his nose."

Lisa giggled and I grinned, she wasn't that bad I guess, she just didn't like me before because I was dating Warren and she was jealous since she wanted him back.

"You fancy hanging out with us tonight?" I suggested, nodding to the gym where one of my favourite songs was playing.

"Um, yeah, okay," she sounded hesitant, "my friends dumped me anyway."

"Why?" Layla frowned, she was always willing to make a new friend.

"Because I was the only one without a date and it made them look bad," Lisa mumbled, looking sadly at the floor.

"They're bitches," I shrugged, "not as big a bitches as me admittedly, but damn near close."

Everyone laughed slightly and we went into the gym, talking happily and excitedly, well, Warren was silent but he had a slight smile on his face no matter how hard he tried to hide it, and I forced him to dance with me, hehe, I'm so mean.

* * *

**A/N: That was the last chapter in Falling but, I'm planning a sequel and I'm currently writing a chapter for a ew story which I haven't yet thought of a name for, it's a X-over between X-Men Evolution and Sky High, will any of you read it?**

**Thanks for all reviews people have placed on this story, they were awesome!!!!**

**And I hope you liked the ending!!**


End file.
